Parce qu'on a pas toujours le choix (Vilain par contrainte)
by ShivaJehoahaz
Summary: "C'est seulement quand tu te retrouves devant un choix difficile, que tu apprends des choses sur toi-même", Linda Newberry. Alors qu'Izuku se retrouve obligé de pactiser avec Shigaraki pour protéger ses proches, il apprendra deux choses fondamentale : qu'il n'était pas aussi épris de justice qu'il le pensait au départ et que parfois pour faire le bien il faut user du mal. Vilain AU
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Une Shiva toute neuve et en forme pour est venue pour vous servir aujourd'hui ! Bon trêve de plaisanterie, je reviens_ enfin_ avec un nouveau chapitre n°1, qui j'espère vous plaira, et dont j'ai vraiment essayé de soigner et de diversifier l'écriture pour que ce soit plus plaisant à lire que sa version précédente. J'essayerais d'écrire dès que j'en aurais le temps mais les uploads seront probablement très irréguliers puisque j'ai souvent peu de travail et d'un coup *bim* des montagnes de travail, les joies de l'organisation de mes professeurs T_T Bref tout ça pour dire que j'essayerais tout de même d'uploader des chapitres, et ce plus souvent qu'avant mais sans pour autant me forcer comme ça avait été le cas depuis quelques mois. Je n'étais vraiment plus tout satisfaite de ce que j'avais écrit donc j'ai décidé de tout réécrire depuis le début tout modifiant un certain nombre de détails de cette histoire dans le but de la rendre moins prévisible, clichée et ennuyante. J'espère en tout cas que vous comprendrez que j'ai mes raisons de vouloir repartir de 0 et que cette version 2.0 vous plaira autant que la première version. Comme d'habitude j'attend avec impatience vos retours, positifs ou non tant que ça reste constructif (vive les rimes xD), et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

_Rated :_ T (notion de violence, description très crues pour certaines scènes, vocabulaire et autres réjouissances)

_Pairing :_ Aucuns

_Résumé :_ "C'est seulement quand tu te retrouves devant un choix difficile, que tu apprends des choses sur toi-même", Linda Newberry. Alors qu'Izuku se retrouve obligé de pactiser avec Shigaraki pour protéger ses proches, il apprendra deux choses fondamentale : qu'il n'était pas aussi épris de justice qu'il le pensait au départ et que parfois pour faire le bien il faut user du mal. Vilain AU

_/!\ Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi dans leur entièreté /!\_

* * *

Aujourd'hui aurait pu être un jour comme les autres pour Midoriya Izuku, un jour banal pour un lycéen en filière héroïque comme-lui, qui s'entraîne assidûment au quotidien afin de devenir le prochain symbole de la paix. Mais ce jeune étudiant actuellement en seconde année de lycée était loin de se douter, que comme dans beaucoup de fiction, ce jour qui avait commencé d'une façon terriblement banale allait se terminer d'une façon terriblement moins banale et bien moins plaisante.

Sans savoir qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour qui restera gravé dans sa mémoire, Izuku s'était réveillé trois heures avant le début de ses cours afin de s'entraîner sur le bord de la plage où il s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied avec All Might pour pouvoir hériter du One For All, ce pouvoir qui avait fait de Toshinori Yagi l'actuel héros numéro 1 mondial et le Symbole de la Paix. Même si cela faisait maintenant 2 ans et quelques péripéties qu'Izuku avait rencontré son idole de toujours, l'adolescent peinait toujours à réaliser que le pouvoir qui lui avait été offert sur cette plage et tout ce qui s'en était suivit était bel et bien réel et non un rêve que son esprit avait inventé pour pallier à son manque d'alter. Quelques exercices et rêveries plus tard, l'adolescent retourna d'où il venait en courant à une allure soutenue afin de terminer son entraînement en douceur et d'améliorer son endurance. Une fois arrivé à son chez-soi, l'adolescent prit rapidement une douche et enfila fièrement son uniforme qui montrait son appartenance à la prestigieuse école de héros : Yuuei. Après avoir maladroitement noué sa cravate rouge, l'adolescent aux tâches de rousseurs rejoint sa petite mère, Inko Midoriya, qui venait de terminer la préparation du petit-déjeuner comme en témoignait la délicieuse odeur qui régnait dans le modeste appartement de la famille Midoriya. Une fois le déjeuner avalé et les compliments à la cuisinière fait, notre jeune apprenti héros retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, puis récupéra son sac avant de partir et ce, après avoir embrassé sa précieuse mère sur la joue, pour son premier jour de cours en tant que lycéen de 2ème année.

Rêvassant sur le chemin qui menait quotidiennement le héros principal de cette histoire vers la gare, celui-ci ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il faillit rentrer dans son ami d'enfance : Bakugou Katsuki. Le susnommé se décalant avant que le plus petit n'entre en collision avec son dos, comme si entrer en contact avec la tête verte le rendrait malade.

« Dégage de mon chemin, Deku. » Grogna le blond au caractère aussi explosif que son alter.

« … Bonjour à toi aussi Kacchan » répondit doucement le jeune adolescent aux taches de rousseurs en resserrant sa prise sur les brettelles de son sac à dos jaune.

Fidèle à lui-même, l'adolescent émit un « tch » ennuyé avant de s'éloigner sur le quai. Même si les deux adolescents se côtoyaient au quotidien depuis leur plus tendre enfance, leur relation ne faisait aucuns envieux et malgré le fait que l'explosif soit un peu plus enclin à supporter la présence d'Izuku depuis le début de leur scolarité à Yuuei on ne peut pas dire que leur relation en soit réellement une et ce, en dépit de toutes les choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, qui leur étaient tombées dessus depuis le début de cette scolarité. Connaissant le caractère de Katsuki beaucoup pourrait penser que toutes les aventures du monde ne suffiraient pas les rapprocher, cependant Izuku pouvait sentir que leur relation s'améliorait avec le temps même si ce changement était infime et invisible pour la plupart des gens qui connaissait les deux garçons. Le garçon à l'alter de super force soupira en voyant le garçon partir à l'autre bout du quai en grognant, puis sourit en ce disant qu'au moins cette fois il n'y avait eu ni explosion ni réelle méchanceté dans ses propos. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train qui le conduirait au lycée arriva et l'adolescent s'engouffra avec difficulté dans le dernier compartiment déjà bondé du train. Comme à son habitude, l'adolescent brancha ses écouteurs dans son téléphone et survola les actualités du monde héroïque avec ce même regard émerveillé qu'un enfant aurait pu avoir en découvrant les cadeaux au pied du sapin un 25 Décembre. Trente minutes plus tard l'adolescent se retrouvait devant le batiment, toujours aussi moderne et imposant qu'était Yuuei, à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver discutant à côté de l'entrée de l'établissement.

« Iida-kun, Uraraka-kun, bonjour ! » Salua joyeusement l'adolescent, heureux de retrouver ses meilleurs amis après les vacances d'été.

« Bonjour Deku-kun ! »

« Bonjour Midoriya-kun ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances et que tu as aussi convenablement fait tes devoirs d'été. »

« Iida-kun, tu connais le sérieux légendaire de Deku-kun. Bien sûr qu'il a fait ses devoirs, et il aura probablement une meilleure note que nous. » Répondit Ochako en pouffant face au sérieux de leur ancien délégué de classe qui sera probablement réélu cette année par leur camarade.

« J'ai tout fait la première semaine des vacances. » Répondit Izuku en se grattant la nuque. « Ma mère voulait partir en vacances voir mes grands-parents et je voulais pleinement en profiter, alors j'ai tout bouclé avant de partir. »

« En une semaine ? » Demanda Ochako qui fut une nouvelle fois jalouse des capacités intellectuelles de son meilleur ami. « Il m'a fallut deux semaines pour tout faire et comprendre ! La littérature japonaise et l'anglais était troooop dur j'ai eu du mal à tout faire. Ca doit être bien d'être intelligent ! » Se plaignit la jeune fille.

« C'est vrai que les exercices d'anglais n'était pas forcément adapté à notre niveau actuel. Je devrais peut-être en parler avec Present Mic-sensei, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir demander de l'aide à mon grand-frère mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. » Concéda Iida avec son éternel sérieux alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. « En tout cas c'est impressionnant que tu ais tout terminé en une semaine Midoriya-kun, tu as le don de te surpasser. »

« … Sinon qu'avez-vous fais d'autre pendant les vacances ? » Tenta désespérément un Izuku gêné par les compliments de ses camarades.

« Eh bien, mes parents n'ont pas vraiment les moyens de nous faire partir en vacances alors je suis restée chez moi la plupart du temps et j'ai aussi aidé mes parents sur les chantiers. » Expliqua Ochako sous les regards peinés de ses meilleurs amis. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis allée à plusieurs festivals avec des amies de collège et on est allé en weekend à la plage aussi ! » Les rassura la jeune fille en souriant aux souvenirs de son été.

« Je suis content que tu ais pu faire quelques sorties. » Répondit Izuku en souriant.

« Je suis également heureux, il est bon de travailler et d'aider sa famille mais en tant qu'étudiant et futur héros il faut aussi sortir pour s'aérer l'esprit. Un héros c'est avant tout un esprit sain dans un corps sain. » Analysa Tenya sous le regard amusé des deux autres.

« Et toi Iida-kun ? » Demandèrent Izuku et Ochako avec une synchronisation digne de jumeaux.

« Je me suis principalement entraîné pendant ces vacances, en tant que futur héros nous ne pouvons pas nous relâcher même pendant nos vacances. Bien évidemment j'ai aussi fais mes devoirs avec le plus grand soin, nous sommes des étudiants de Yuuei. Mes parents ont décidé de nous payer un voyage aux Etats-Unis pour fêter un peu en retard le rétablissement de mon frère. » Expliqua Iida, légèrement gêné de parler de ses extravagantes vacances alors que ses deux camarades n'en avaient pas la chance.

« Les Etats-Unis !? La chance ! » Hurla Ochako avec envie. « J'aimerais pouvoir y aller plus tard ! »

« Moi aussi ! En plus c'est là-bas qu'All Might a commencé sa carrière aux côtés du Docteur David Shield ! » Rajouta Izuku, fidèle à son statut de fan numéro 1 d'All Might.

« Deku-kun tu es toujours aussi passionné. » Se moqua Ochako, faisant rougir le garçon de gêne.

« C'est bien d'être passionné par les choses que l'on apprécie, j'admire cette partie de ta personnalité Midoriya-kun. »

« On dirait presque une confession. » Annonça une voix surgissant de derrière le trio.

« Todoroki-kun, bonjour ! » Salua Ochako en souriant à pleine dent maintenant que le quatuor était réunit.

« Bonjour. » Répondit simplement le fils d'Endeavor avec un sourire non dissimulé.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances Todoroki-kun ? » Demanda Ochako alors que le quatuor rentrait dans leur salle de classe.

« Bien, j'ai passé la majeure partie à travailler avec mon père. » Répondit Shouto avec un léger grincement de dent.

« C'est étonnant, compte tenu de votre relation. » Commenta Iida avec prudence.

« Iida-kun a raison, je ne pensais pas que c'est ce que tu ferais de tes vacances. Enfin apprendre auprès du nouveau numéro 1 ça doit être bien ! » S'extasia Ochako.

« En tant que père je le méprise, mais en tant que héros j'admets qu'il est un des meilleurs. » Expliqua Shouto en soupirant.

« Tu as eu l'occasion de voir ta mère, Todoroki-kun ? » Demanda Izuku.

« Ouai, exceptionnellement ma mère a eu le droit de sortir pour un weekend de l'hôpital. Nous sommes partis en weekend dans la préfecture d'Okinawa avec mes frères et sœurs pendant que mon père travaillait. »

« C'est génial Todoroki-kun ! » Se réjouirent les trois autres en souriant, sachant à quel point Todoroki tenait à ce que sa famille revienne à un état a peu près normal.

« Ca l'était. » Répondit simplement l'utilisateur de feu et de la glace en souriant.

« Salut les gars ! » Hurla Kirishima en allant à la rencontre de ses amis. « J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vu. »

« Bonjour Kirishima-kun, ça fait plaisir de te voir … et vous aussi Kaminari-kun, Sero-kun. » Rajouta Izuku en voyant les amis inséparables de l'incassable Red Riot les rejoindre.

« Ouai, on est repartis pour une nouvelle année ensemble. Ca va être dément ! » Commenta Denki en souriant à pleine dent.

« Vous savez le meilleur ? Apparemment cette année encore Aizawa-sensei sera notre professeur principal ! » Leur apprit Mina en se joignant au rassemblement.

« Tu rigoles !? C'est trop bien ! » Hurla Ochako en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

« Il va encore avoir une sacrée charge de travail tu veux dire. » Se moqua Kirishima en regardant Katsuki qui leur jetait un regard noir depuis son siège. « Aller Bakugou fait pas cette tête ! »

« Ferme-la Shitty Hair. » Rétorqua l'explosif en redirigeant son regard vers l'extérieur.

« Y'en a qui devrait apprendre à se détendre. » Rajouta Kaminari en soupirant. « Il va finir seul si il continue à se comporter de cette façon. » Denki regretta vite ses paroles quand une explosion retentit derrière lui.

« Il a pas totalement tord. » Se moqua Sero avec une moue dramatique.

« Ne vous moquez pas, Endeavor est populaire et l'actuel numéro 1 et ce, malgré son mauvais caractère. » Marmonna Izuku en sachant que le blond allait probablement finir par tuer quelqu'un avant l'arrivé d'Aizawa alias Eraser Head.

« Ouah Midoriya ! Il mérite pas que tu le défendes mon pote ! » Cria Kirishima en lui donnant une frappe amicale dans le dos.

« Un ange ! » Hurla Ochako avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Deku ! » Rétorqua Katsuki avec un regard noir envers le garçon aux cheveux verts.

« Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais pouvoir commencer mon cours. »

« Aizawa-sensei !? » Hurlèrent les élèves, dont la plupart allèrent rapidement s'asseoir à leur place, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur professeur apparaisse derrière eux sans un bruit.

« Moooh~ J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. » Se plaignit Mina en attrapant son uniforme à l'endroit où se situait son cœur.

« Tout le monde à sa place, le cours va commencer ! » Hurla Iida avec ses mimiques habituelles.

« Enfin là, il n'y a plus que toi de debout Iida. » Commenta Kaminari en riant.

« … »

« Vous l'avez fait buguer. » Se moqua Sero depuis sa chaise alors qu'Iida semblait réfléchir à la situation avant d'aller s'asseoir silencieusement à sa place.

« Bien je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi énergique, mais les vacances sont terminées et j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas relâchés parce que cette deuxième année sera bien pire que la précédente » Annonça le professeur principal avec la même voix morne qu'ils connaissaient bien. « Normalement je devrais vous faire un test pour le début de l'année mais ça serait une perte de temps sachant qu'un tiers d'entre vous n'a certainement pas ré-ouvert ses cahiers de cours des vacances en dehors des devoirs d'été, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à corriger des copies médiocres. »

Les concernés par la remarque frissonnèrent de peur avant de soupirer de soulagement, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas à subir d'interrogation surprise qui ruinerait leur moyenne dès le premier jour de cours de leur deuxième année.

« Bien, enfilez vos tenues d'entraînement. Nous allons voir si vous avez progressé pendant ces vacances, pendant lesquelles, vous vous êtes _bien évidemment_ entraîné. » Commenta Aizawa avec un ton menaçant.

Une fois que chacun fut apprêté de sa tenue d'entrainement bleue, les adolescents se dirigèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement, le même qu'ils avaient utilisé pour leur premier entrainement où la personne qui avait le moins de point avait faillis être renvoyée si cela n'avait pas été qu'un moyen de pression d'Aizawa afin de motiver ses élèves et de les voir s'entraîner au maximum de leur potentiel.

« L'entraînement sera le même que l'année précédente, ça me permettra de voir si vous avez progressé et à quel point vous avez évolué en un an. »

« Tant que personne n'est menacé d'être renvoyé. » Marmonna _discrètement_ Denki à Kirishima qui lui envoya un regard outré alors qu'Aizawa leur lançait un regard meurtrier.

« Ça peut toujours s'arranger. » Rétorqua froidement Aizawa en levant les yeux au ciel. « Commencez par faire quinze tours de terrain pour vous échauffer, le temps que je mette en place les exercices. »

Une trentaine de minute et quinze tours plus tard, les élèves avaient été repartis en plusieurs groupes et le premier s'apprêta à partir pour une course de 100 mètres qui fut remporté par un Katsuki déterminé à finir premier comme l'année précédente. Les exercices s'enchainèrent les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure que l'endurance des élèves de la 2-A décroissait. Quand Aizawa siffla la fin de l'entraînement les adolescents furent soulagés et tous se dirigèrent vers leurs précieuses bouteilles d'eau, préalablement disposés sur le côté du terrain d'entraînement.

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais t'entraîner pendant les vacances, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que tu progresserais autant, Midoriya. » Commenta Shouto avant d'avaler une énième gorgée d'eau.

« Haha … je pourrais en dire autant pour toi Todoroki-kun. » Rétorqua le plus petit avec gêne. « J'ai simplement fait de mon mieux pour améliorer ma maîtrise de mon alter, je suis encore tellement loin derrière vous. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Mec, tu as fais de super scores dans toutes les épreuves. »

« Il a raison tu es plus fort que la plupart d'entre nous. » Rajouta Sero en essuyant une goutte de sueur de son front.

« Je ne maitrise que 15 à 20% de ma force, au dessus de ça je me briserais probablement les os à nouveau. » Rétorqua Izuku en secouant la tête. « J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. »

« Q-quinze à vingt pourcent !? » Hurla Ochako sous le choc.

« Mais si tu étais à 100% tu serais au moins aussi fort qu'All Might ! » Rajouta Kirishima en souriant.

« I-i-l-l pourrait une ville entière d'un coup de poing. » Commenta Mineta avec horreur.

« N-n'exagérez pas ! Il n'y a pas moyen que j'arrive au même niveau qu'All Might ! » Hurla Izuku en rougissant.

« Ils ont raison cependant, si l'on en croit ta force actuelle et la vitesse à laquelle tu progresses il y a de grandes chances que tu deviennes aussi fort qu'All Might dans le futur. Surtout si ton capital de puissance peut encore être multiplié par 5 comme tu viens de nous l'apprendre, Midoriya-san. » Examina Momo en offrant des serviettes, créées par ses soins, à ses camarades.

« … »

« La terre appelle Deku-kun ! » Se moqua Ochako en voyant que le garçon avait cessé de bouger dans tous les sens, choqué par les remarques et les compliments de ses camarades de classes et amis.

« Je ne mérite pas ces mots. » Marmonna Izuku en cachant son visage rougit de gêne derrière ses bras.

« Tu les mérites pourtant, Midoriya. » Commenta Shouto pour taquiner un peu plus son camarade.

« J'ai vos résultats. » Annonça Aizawa, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Izuku qui ne supportait pas d'être le centre de l'attention. « Vous pouvez partir une fois que vous les aurez consultés. »

Le professeur appuya sur le bouton de sa télécommande, et comme l'année précédente un tableau virtuel s'afficha devant l'impatiente classe qui se jeta dessus pour connaitre leur résultat des exercices démontrant jusqu'à quel point ils avaient pu progresser depuis leur arrivée à Yuuei.

« Mi… mi … Midoriya … ! Je suis 2ème !? » Hurla Izuku alors qu'il manquait de tomber à la renverse, l'adolescent frotta ses yeux avant de regarder à nouveau le tableau qui affichait toujours sa seconde place.

« Deku-kun c'est incroyable ! Tu étais dernier l'année dernière ! » Cria Ochako avant de rigoler en apercevant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber des yeux de son ami.

« C'est un rêve je n'y crois pas, il n'y a pas moyen que je sois devant Todoroki-kun et vous les amis. » Marmonna Izuku alors qu'Ochako lui secouait les épaules pour le réveiller.

« Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi Midoriya. » Commenta Shouto en tant que félicitation pour sa 2nde place.

« En plus a un point près tu détrônais Bakugou. » Rajouta Kyouka qui jouait avec ses Earphone Jack.

« Ça aurait été amusant de voir sa réaction kero. » Ajouta Asui qui félicitait les filles pour leur place dans le classement.

« Il n'y a pas moyen que je batte Kacchan voyons … » Rétorqua Izuku en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

« Je suis sûre que l'année prochaine tu y arriveras ! » Répondit joyeusement la jeune fille qui contrôlait la gravité, alors que le groupe de garçon se séparait de celui des filles pour aller dans leur vestiaire respectif.

Une fois que les deux groupes furent à nouveau vêtu de leur uniforme, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers la cantine de Lunch Rush où beaucoup d'étudiant étaient déjà en train de déjeuner. Les étudiants de la 2nde A se dispersèrent en plusieurs petits groupes avant de s'installer paisiblement à des tables séparées autour desquelles les élèves se racontèrent leurs vacances et abordèrent nombre de sujet sans grands rapports les uns avec les autres et ce, dans une ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse. Subséquemment, une fois le repas terminé, les élèves se débarrassèrent de leur plateau tout en complimentant Lunch Rush pour son délicieux repas puis retournèrent en cours en discutant joyeusement. Cette journée continua de se dérouler dans la joie d'avoir retrouvé ses camarades de classes et de pouvoir étudier dans une des meilleures écoles du pays auprès de personnes en qui chacun avait confiance. Bien que cette bonne humeur fût quelque peu réduite après un cours d'anglais particulièrement corsé de la part de Présent Mic qui s'en était suivit d'un cours de littérature notamment difficile et très conséquent. Heureusement pour nous chanceux élèves, le prochain cours serait bien plus distrayant que les deux précédent notamment grâce au professeur qui allait à nouveau leur enseigner la matière.

« La cavalerie est là ! » Hurla une voix familière en entrant joyeusement dans la classe.

« All Might ! » s'écria la classe, heureuse de savoir que l'ancien héros numéro un allait une nouvelle fois faire partit de l'équipe enseignante qui s'occuperait d'eux, sans savoir que c'était majoritairement due à la présence d'Izuku dans la classe.

« Je vois que vous avez l'air en pleine forme, c'est bon à voir hahaha. Je serais à nouveau votre professeur pour le cours d'héroïsme cette année alors je compte sur vous pour continuer à faire de votre mieux ! Allez enfiler vos tenues d'entraînements, nous commencerons l'année avec un cours de sauvetage ! »

* * *

« Enfin un cours intéressant ! Sans vouloir vexer quelqu'un j'ai vraiment cru que mon cerveau allait exploser pendant le cours de Present Mic. » Commenta Kirishima en grimaçant.

« C'est plutôt la littérature japonaise de Cementoss-sensei qui était difficile à suivre, selon moi. » Commenta Ojirou en enfilant son haut de survêtement.

« Toutes ces histoires d'antépositions en anglais c'était trop pour moi … » Marmonna Denki dont l'aura hurlait le désespoir et l'incompréhension.

« C'est vraiment ça qui t'a perturbé ? » Demanda Kirishima avec consternation sachant que c'était la partie la plus facile du cours qu'ils avaient pus aborder pendant les deux heures d'anglais.

« Tch, une belle brochette d'imbécile. » Grogna Katsuki en sortant du vestiaire en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Il lui arrive quoi depuis ce matin ? » Demanda Satou en soupirant face au comportement à nouveau puéril de Katsuki.

« Il était moins taciturne avant les vacances d'été. » Rajouta Iida en remontant les lunettes sur son nez.

« Je crois qu'il est vexé parce que tout le monde a complimenté Midoriya se matin. » Répondit Sero en riant.

« Dis plutôt qu'il est vexé que Midoriya l'ait presque dépassé. » Le corrigea Kirishima provoquant ainsi les rires de ses camarades.

« En attendant, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller au cours d'All Might sinon nous risquons d'être en retard. » Leur rappela Shoji en sortant de la pièce.

« Il a raison dépêchons nous, même sous cette forme j'aurais peur de mettre All Might en colère. » Plaisanta Denki sur le chemin vers le nouveau gymnase construit pendant les vacances.

« N'y pense pas trop Midoriya, Bakugou est un idiot mais il s'en remettra. » Le rassura Shouto en voyant Izuku marché à ses côtés, totalement plongé dans ses pensées.

« Todoroki-kun comment tu .. ? »

« Parce que même si c'est un idiot complet et qu'il se comporte mal envers toi, je sais qu'il n'en reste pas moins un ami important à tes yeux, un ami pour lequel tu t'inquièteras toujours. Même s'il ne le mérite pas. »

« Todoroki-kun, tu me connais trop bien. » Rétorqua Izuku en riant.

« Tu es surtout trop facile à cerner. » Se justifia Shouto en détournant le regard. « Ta gentillesse te perdra. » Termina le garçon aux yeux vairons.

* * *

Une fois l'exercice de sauvetage terminé, les étudiants retournèrent en classe comme leur avait préalablement demandé All Might avant de les laisser aller se changer. Une fois tous les étudiants revenus dans leur classe attitrée, l'ancien Symbole de la Paix leur distribua de nombreux papiers administratifs comme leur emploi du temps, une liste de livre utile pour les aider dans leur scolarité, et des informations concernant le prochain camp d'entrainement de la classe.

« A en voir vos têtes, vous pensez probablement que c'est une mauvaise idée et aucun de vos professeurs ne vous en tiendra rigueur si vous ne souhaitez pas participer à ce nouveau camp d'entraînement. » Annonça Toshinori en souriant. « Nous avons décidé que compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé, nous ne pouvions pas vous empêcher de vous entraîner de la même façon que nous avons entraîné les générations qui vous précédent. Nous ne pouvons pas vous cacher derrière l'enceinte de cette école et espérer que cela suffise à vous protéger, cela serait admettre que la Ligue des Vilains nous effraie mais nous ne voulons pas leur offrir cette satisfaction et je suis sûr que vous non plus. N'oublions pas qu'être capable de surmonter ses peur, c'est essentiel pour devenir un héros digne de ce nom ! » Termina All Might sous le regard convaincu de ses élèves. « Si vos parents sont d'accord et que vous souhaitez venir à ce camp d'entraînement, il vous suffira de leur faire signer cette autorisation. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps ! » Rajouta All Might en souriant à ses précieux élèves.

« Iida-kun, Todoroki-kun, Deku-kun ! Allons à la gare ensemble ! »

« Avec plaisir, j'allais proposer la même chose. » Répondit Iida en souriant alors que Todoroki acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis désolé je dois parler avec All Might avant, je rentrerais avec vous demain c'est promis. » Répondit Izuku en leur adressant un bref au revoir de la main alors qu'il rejoignait All Might en courant sous le regard suspicieux de Shouto qui se demandait toujours si son ami ne lui avait pas mentis en disant qu'il n'était pas réellement le fils illégitime d'All Might.

* * *

« Comment s'est passé votre voyage en Amérique All Might ? Vous étiez partis rendre visite à votre ancien équipier, le professeur David Shield, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Izuku alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'All Might, dans cette même salle où ils se réunissaient toujours quand ils discutaient en privé.

« Haha, ça s'est très bien passé. Ce mois de césure m'a été bénéfique, à vrai dire je n'avais jamais pris de vacances depuis que j'étais devenu un héro. Donc je reviens en pleine forme pour assurer mon rôle de professeur ! » Expliqua All Might en reprenant pour quelques secondes son apparence musclée avant de redevenir petit et de cracher du sang sous le regard inquiet de son élève. « Je vais bien haha, je suis tout de même désolé ne pas avoir pu t'aider à t'entraîner pendant ces vacances. »

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas un problème, après tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi … non, pour tout le monde, vous méritiez des vacances. » Répondit rapidement Izuku en souriant. « J'ai fais de mon mieux pour m'entraîner de mon côté tout en passant le plus de temps possible avec ma mère. »

« C'est très bien mon garçon je suis content que tu n'ais pas relâché tes efforts et j'espère que ta mère se porte bien. »

« A merveille, ces vacances lui ont fait le plus grands bien. » Répondit Izuku en souriant alors qu'il repensait à ses vacances chez ses grands-parents. « Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le luxe de me reposer pendant un mois entier, moi plus que les autres qui manient leur alter depuis leur 4 ans, je dois m'entraîner d'arrache pied pour atteindre leur niveau. Encore aujourd'hui, j'estime ne maîtriser qu'entre 15 et 20% de la puissance maximale du One For All. »

« Ne te met pas trop de pression mon garçon, tu as encore du temps devant toi. » Répondit All Might en lui frottant affectueusement les cheveux. « Personne ne te demande de maîtriser 100% de ton pouvoir à la fin de ta scolarité, moi-même je ne maitrisais que 80% du One For All quand je suis sortis de Yuuei et mon maître m'avait transmis ce pouvoir bien plus tôt que je ne te l'ai transmis. »

« Vraiment ?! Mais 80% … ça me semble hors d'atteinte pour l'instant. » Remarqua le garçon avec une moue contrariée.

« Pour l'instant, mais tu as encore une grande marge de progression mon garçon. Nous allons y travailler cette année, même si je suis maintenant coincé sous cette apparence je ferais de mon mieux pour t'enseigner tout ce que je sais. » Fit l'ancien Symbole de la Paix avec une légère amertume.

« All Might restera toujours All Might peut importe s'il est musclé comme avant ou comme je le vois actuellement. Moi et beaucoup d'autres continueront à vous admirer peut importe à quoi vous ressembler. » Répondit fièrement Izuku qui avait attrapé cette légère lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son héros favoris.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux trouver à redire après ça ? » Demanda rhétoriquement Toshinori en riant. « Merci mon garçon, c'est bon d'entendre ça. »

« Je vous le dirais autant de fois qu'il le faut. Pour moi vous resterez toujours le héros numéro 1 ! » Rétorqua Izuku, qui rougit après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Hahaha, Endeavor ne serait pas heureux d'entendre ça cependant. » Se moqua All Might qui jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. « Eh bien, je suis content d'avoir pu discuter avec toi ce soir mon garçon mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, je dois assister à une réunion avec le directeur et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard, ça ne serait pas très héroïque n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, et moi je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que ma mère ne commence à s'inquiéter. » Expliqua Izuku en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Je suis content de vous retrouver All Might. »

« Moi aussi haha, aller dépêche toi de rentrer chez toi avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète mon garçon. » Termina All Might en lui faisant au revoir de la main alors que son élève s'éloignait dans le couloir.

* * *

« Je suis rentré maman ! Désolé pour le retard, All Might avait quelque chose à me dire avant de rentrer et ça a duré plus long…temps que prévu, maman ? » Demanda Izuku en constatant que son appartement était plongé dans le noir. « Maman ? » L'adolescent se déchaussa et alluma la lumière avant de fouiller son appartement et de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sa mère nulle part, ce qui était anormal compte tenu du fait que sa mère était _**toujours**_ à la maison à cette heure et si ce n'était pas le cas elle aurait laissé une note ou envoyé un message à l'attention de son fils.

L'adolescent décida alors d'aller interroger ses voisins puis d'appeler au travail de sa mère, mais personnes ne fut disposer à lui fournir des informations utiles sur la disparition de sa mère. Selon son employeur Inko Midoriya était arrivé et partit du travail à ses horaires habituels quant à ses voisins, ils n'eurent malheureusement pas d'informations supplémentaire à lui donner, à part le fait qu'elle était partie au travail peu après le départ de son fils. Izuku hésita à appeler la police, l'adolescent était déjà au courant qu'il fallait attendre 48h après la disparition d'une personne demander à faire passer une alerte enlèvement. L'adolescent se décida à appeler une dernière fois sa mère avant de commencer à paniquer complètement, mais il tomba immédiatement sur sa messagerie et alors que le bip sonore Izuku sentit une vague d'inquiétude le submergea. Sa mère ne disparaissait pas soudainement surtout sans laisser de note, de message et même si son téléphone était tombé en panne où qu'il n'avait plus de batterie rien n'empêcherait sa mère d'être de retour à l'heure habituelle. Les pensées de l'adolescent fusaient dans tous les sens, réfléchissant à tous les scénarios possibles allant de courses tardives à un rendez-vous en passant par un repas chez quelqu'un qu'Izuku aurait oublié mais aucuns de ces scénarios ne semblait pouvoir expliquer l'absence de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire … ? » Se demanda Izuku juste avant que le téléphone fixe ne sonne, le faisant sortir en sursaut de ses pensées. « … allo ? »

_« Allo ? Izuku-kun, c'est toi ? Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ta petite voix ! »_ Se réjouit une jeune femme dont Izuku reconnaitrait la voix entre mille autre.

« Bonjour Mitsuki-san, cela fait longtemps. » Répondit Izuku en évitant de laisser son inquiétude transparaitre au téléphone, « _autant ne pas inquiéter quelqu'un inutilement tant que je ne suis pas sûr que quelque chose est bel et bien arrivé. » _pensa l'adolescent.

_« Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis si longtemps, ta présence et celle de ta mère les samedi soir à la maison nous manque ! »_ Répondit joyeusement la mère de Katsuki.

« Eh bien, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger. Depuis que vous avez changé de travail vous êtes encore plus occupée qu'avant Mitsuki-san et puis Kacchan et moi ne nous entendons plus vraiment. Notre présence serait plus une nuisance qu'autre chose. »

_« Cet abruti de fils peut aller voir ailleurs s'il ne veut pas vous voir. »_ Rétorqua Mitsuki avec cette même honnêteté qu'Izuku avait toujours admirée. _« Je voulais avoir ta mère au téléphone pour savoir s'il était possible de vous inviter à la maison la semaine prochaine_. » Expliqua la jeune femme avant d'hurler sur son fils qui était probablement en train de se plaindre à l'avance de la présence des Midoriya dans sa maison. _« Désolée Izuku-kun, mon abrutis de fils était en train de faire ce qu'il fait de mieux : se plaindre. » _

« Pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude de l'entendre se plaindre._ »_ Répondit Izuku en riant face au comportement qui demeurait inchangé de la mère de son ancien meilleur ami.

_« Je suppose que si tu as répondu c'est parce que ta mère est occupé, je te laisserais la saluer de notre part et lui transmettre l'invitation. »_

« Oui bien sûr. Merci pour l'invitation Mitsuki-san, je suis sûr que ma mère l'acceptera avec plaisir. » Répondit poliment Izuku.

_« Parfait ! Dit lui de me rappeler ou de m'envoyer un message et prenez soin de vous. » _Chanta la mère de Katsuki dont le sourire irradiait Izuku à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Vous aussi prenez soin de vous Mitsuki-san. » Répondit Izuku en raccrochant.

Le silence qui accueillit le garçon lorsqu'il raccrocha le fit subitement regretter de ne pas avoir cherché à rallonger sa conversation avec cette femme qu'il avait longtemps considérer comme une seconde mère. Encore aujourd'hui malgré le fait qu'Izuku n'ait pas eu l'occasion de voir Mitsuki et Masaru Bakugou depuis plusieurs années, le garçon aux cheveux verts sut que ce lien particulier, qu'il avait acquis après de nombreuses après-midi et journée passées chez les Bakugou lorsqu'il était petit, n'avait pas disparu. Cette réalisation le rendit encore plus triste et nostalgique qu'il ne l'était avant, maintenant que sa mère ne donnait aucun signe, laissant ainsi son fils dans cet appartement qui semblait désormais trop grand et trop étouffant pour lui tout seul. Izuku se décida à attendre une heure ou deux pour être sûr que sa mère n'était pas simplement sortie sans le prévenir mais quand l'échéance de deux heures s'écoula et que minuit sonna Izuku comprit que sa mère ne rentrerait probablement pas de sitôt. Ainsi il se décida à appeler la police, qui lui donna des consignes précises à suivre en attendant que le délai de 48h ne se soit écoulé. Une fois l'appel terminé, Izuku alla prendre une douche et essaya de dormir comme lui avait conseillé le policier mais malheureusement il fallait s'y attendre, Morphée ne souhaitait apparemment pas l'accueillir dans ces bras en cette chaude nuit d'un début de mois de Septembre.

Quand Izuku émergea d'un sommeil loin de pouvoir être qualifié comme étant réparateur, il se jeta avec espoir sur son téléphone pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas reçu un appel ou ne serait-ce qu'un message de sa mère mais il fut forcé de constater que ce ne fut pas le cas comme l'en témoignait son écran de verrouillage vide de notification. En regardant son écran de verrouillage et plus précisément l'horloge qui y était située, Izuku put également constater que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de se préparer, il finirait par arriver en retard à son deuxième jour de cours, et s'il devait être honnête, la perspective de mettre Aizawa et Iida en colère ne l'enchantait guère. Ainsi, ce fut sans grande détermination qu'Izuku sortit de chez lui et se dirigea machinalement jusqu'à la gare où il grimpa rapidement dans le train qui venait d'arriver et qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à Musutafu, la ville où se situait Yuuei.

* * *

« …ku-kun ? »

« Midoriya-kun ? »

« La terre appelle Deku-kun ! »

« Huh … ? Uraraka-san, Iida-kun ? »

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si étonné ? » Demanda sa meilleure amie en riant.

« Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse Midoriya-kun ? » Demanda un Iida toujours aussi perspicace.

« Non, je vais bien ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué, pour une quelconque raison je n'ai pas réussis à fermer l'œil de la nuit. » Expliqua Izuku qui ne souhaitait pas complètement mentir à ses deux amis.

« C'est vrai que tu as l'air épuisé. » Remarqua Ochako en fixant Izuku avec précaution. « Si tu ne te sens pas bien, n'hésite pas à nous en parler ! »

« Je dirais plutôt que tu as une mine affreuse, sans vouloir t'offenser Midoriya. » La corrigea Shouto. « Vu ton état, tu aurais peut-être mieux fais de rester chez toi … au moins pour aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne peux pas rater notre deuxième jour de cours et même si je me sens fatigué, je suis sûr que je pourrais tenir toute la journée. » Les rassura Izuku en souriant à ses amis pour les rassurer.

« C'est une attitude exemplaire Midoriya-kun, mais ne sacrifie pas ta santé pour assister au cours. » Rétorqua Iida en remontant avec sérieux ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Iida-kun a raison, un jour de cours c'est pas grand-chose sur une année. » Compléta Ochako qui avait l'étrange impression que son meilleur ami ne leur disait pas tout.

« Je vais vraiment bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. » S'entêta Izuku qui ne voulait pas les inquiétez avec ses problèmes alors qu'ils venaient de commencer une nouvelle année scolaire.

* * *

Malgré le fait qu'Izuku fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les cours et essayer de ne pas trop penser à sa mère, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de bailler et de vérifier l'écran de son téléphone pendant et entre les cours, si bien qu'avant d'aller manger Ochako, Shouto et Tenya, qui avaient trouvé son attitude des plus étrange, décidèrent qu'ils allaient tirer les vers du nez de leur ami. Malheureusement pour eux, les trois fauteurs de trouble trop énergique de la classe ; c'est-à-dire Denki, Eijirou et Hanta, avaient fui la table d'un Katsuki de très mauvaise humeur pour s'installer avec notre quatuor. Résultat Izuku discutait joyeusement avec ses trois autres camarades, comme pour éviter la séance de question que lui réservait ses amis, tout en fixant discrètement son téléphone de temps à autre lorsque ses amis ne le regardaient pas. Au grand damne d'Uravity, Shouto et Tenya, aucun ne purent parler avec leur meilleur ami avant la fin de leur pause. L'après-midi sembla durer une éternité pour la boule de stress et d'inquiétude qu'était devenu notre protagoniste, qui ne souhaitait désormais plus qu'une seule chose: parcourir la ville à la recherche de sa mère. L'inquiétude le rongeait de l'intérieur sans une once de pitié et de répit, si bien que l'adolescent ne put se concentrer sur les 2h30 de cours de mathématiques présentés par le héros Ectoplasme dont le pseudonyme correspondait parfaitement au pouvoir de son alter.

Le cours qu'Izuku redoutait depuis le début de la journée arriva trop rapidement à son goût, car s'il y avait bien une personne capable en ce monde de voir que l'adolescent n'allait pas bien ET qui serait capable de lui tirer les vers du nez c'était bien All Might. Et malheureusement pour Deku, il se trouvait que tous les jours à partir de 15h30, et ce du lundi au vendredi, les élèves devraient assister à un cours d'héroïsme avec l'ancien Symbole de la Paix. Soupirant, l'adolescent jeta rapidement un dernier coup d'œil à son téléphone, puis sortit des vestiaires avec lassitude avant d'arborer le sourire le plus faussement sincère qu'il était capable de faire et rejoignit ses amis dans le gymnase Gamma.

Une fois tous les élèves rassemblés, All Might expliqua à ses élèves que l'entraînement du jour viserait à les aider à diversifier leur panel de technique de combat et donc d'inventer de nouvelles techniques offensives et/ou défensives. Pour se faire, All Might à donc inviter Cementoss, Snipe et Ectoplasme à se joindre à l'entraînement pour distribuer à la classe, des conseils à appliquer et des directions à explorer qui leur permettraient de s'améliorer.

Alors que tous les étudiants s'entraînait déjà d'arrache pied pour trouver de nouvelles attaques, Izuku lui, se creusait les méninges pour remédier à son problème de puissance. Comment trouver des attaques spéciales alors qu'il risque de se casser un os à la seconde où il mettra trop de force dans ses coups ? C'était une énigme, un casse-tête, qu'Izuku n'arrivait pas à résoudre et ce, peut importe dans quel sens il pouvait prendre le problème. Bien sûr, l'adolescent ne s'avouait pas vaincu mais ne pas trouver de solution à son problème alors que cela faisait maintenant plus de 6 mois qu'il y réfléchissait, le frustrait et l'énervait. Izuku se dit alors qu'il fallait peut-être demander de l'aide à ses professeurs mais malheureusement pour lui ses quatre enseignants étaient occupés avec certains de ses camarades. L'adolescent soupira de frustration puis décida de voir comment s'en sortait ses camarades en attendant qu'un professeur puisse venir lui prodiguer un conseil qui l'orienterait peut-être dans la bonne direction. De ce qu'Izuku put voir, Ochako s'entrainait à utiliser son alter sur le plus d'objet possible en même temps que Momo, qui créait les objets divers et variés qu'Ochako utilisaient, s'entraîner à créer plusieurs objets de différentes natures en même temps et en grande quantité. Katsuki, fidèle à lui-même, venait de créer une nouvelle technique, qui semblait pouvoir s'utiliser contre des ennemis particulièrement robuste, celle-ci consistait à concentrer une explosion sur une petite partie de sa main alors que la seconde servait à viser. De cette façon l'explosion, produite sur une plus petite surface, était beaucoup plus précise et perforante qu'une explosion normalequi aurait été produite sur l'entièreté de la paume de la main. Alors qu'Izuku continuait à scruter un à un ses camarades de classes, ses yeux se posèrent sur Iida et Ojiro qui combattait l'un contre l'autre au corps à corps dans l'optique d'augmenter leur vitesse d'attaque. Ojiro lança un coup de pied à Iida qui para son coup avec son avant-bras, avant de lancer une contre attaque éclair en utilisant la puissance de ses moteurs pour frapper son adversaire dans le torse.

Et c'est là, en voyant l'échange de coup pied, que notre apprenti héros eut le déclic.

Et si au lieu d'utiliser le One For All dans ses bras, déjà meurtrit tant de fois et affaiblit par une utilisation abusive de son alter, il utilisait celui-ci dans ses jambes ? Après tout les jambes sont naturellement plus puissante que les bras car se sont elles qui portent tout le poids d'un individu depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Izuku sourit à cette idée, même si apprendre ce style de combat le lancerait sur terrain complètement inconnu et parsemé de difficultés, l'adolescent pouvait déjà dire que ce serait une idée bien moins dangereuse que celle qui viserait à continuer d'utiliser le pouvoir d'All Might dans ses bras pour combattre. Sans perdre davantage de temps, l'héritier du One For All commença à s'entraîner et à tâter le terrain pour voir ce dont il était capable dans ce style de combat et à son plus grand regret, cela se résumait à pas grand-chose. Si utiliser ses pieds pour frapper était une chose relativement aisée, utiliser ses pieds pour frapper en utilisant la puissance du One For All était une discipline d'un tout autre niveau. La puissance qu'Izuku lança dans sa jambe avant de lancer son coup de pied le déstabilisa suffisamment pour que son centre de gravité se déplace vers l'arrière et le fasse violemment s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Ça s'annonce difficile … peut-être que je devrais demander des conseils à Iida-kun et Ojiro-kun ? Je devrais peut-être me renseigner sur différents arts martiaux… ce genre de combat ressemble à ce que l'on pourrait apprendre en faisant du Taekwondo, je ferais des recherches en rentrant à la maison. Ça me servira de base pour commencer, et je devrais probablement augmenter la cadence et la durée de mes joggings pour renforcer mes jambes. » Marmonna l'adolescent qui grâce à sa découverte avait réussis à oublier ce qui le tracassait depuis la veille au soir.

« Midoriya-shonen ? … Midoriya-shonen ! » L'appela All Might alors que l'adolescent était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ah ! All Might je suis désolé je ne vous avais pas entendu. »

« Haha j'avais cru voir cela, tu étais encore partis dans ton petit monde. » Se moqua gentiment All Might, faisant rougir son élève. « … tu sembles avoir trouvé une idée sans même que j'ai le besoin de te donner un conseil. »

« On peut dire ça … j'ai peut-être bien trouvé une solution pour soulager la charge que supportent mes bras mais cela va demander beaucoup de travail et je me lance un peu dans un terrain inconnu. »

« Cela ne t'arrêtera pas j'en suis sûr. Puis-je te demander quelle est cette solution ? » Demanda All Might en souriant.

« Si j'utilise un style de combat qui allie coups de poing et coups de pied je devrais pouvoir combler ce vide qui m'empêche de déployer une force supérieure à 20%. Mes jambes étant visiblement bien plus solide que ne le sont mes bras cela ne devrait pas me poser de problème, mais je me suis toujours entraîner à porter des coups de poings et je ne sais pas si … »

« Si tu seras capable d'être aussi efficace en utilisant tes jambes que tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends ton train de pensée, cependant la seule difficulté que tu pourrais rencontrer avec ce style de combat c'est de savoir décider où placer ton centre gravité afin de pouvoir porter des coups avec le One For All activé et ce, sans trébucher. » Lui expliqua All Might qui réprima un rire en apercevant la présence de poussière de ciment sur l'arrière du survêtement d'Izuku, prouvant que l'adolescent avait probablement déjà chuté plusieurs fois. « En tout cas je suis fier de toi, Midoriya-shonen. Tu as trouvé seul ce que je voulais que tu comprennes : ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai transmis mon pouvoir que tu es obligé d'avoir le même style de combat que moi. Le but n'est pas de me copier mais plutôt d'adapter ton style à ta façon de combattre ainsi qu'à ce que ton corps est capable d'endurer ou non. » Lui expliqua All Might en souriant. « Et si tu me montrais un peu ce que tu arrives à faire ? »

« … ça ne va pas être très glorieux. » Répondit Izuku en repensant à ses premiers essais.

« Je crois avoir déjà vu bien pire. » Rétorqua All Might en riant doucement alors qu'il faisait allusion aux premiers mois d'entraînement d'Izuku à ses côtés. « Commençons par voir comment tu débrouilles sans utiliser ton alter. »

* * *

« C'était épuisant ! » Annonça Ochako en s'étirant alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis sur le chemin de la gare.

« Ce fut très instructif même si je dois avouer que c'était épuisant, on reconnait bien là Yuuei ! » Annonça Iida avec fierté.

« Les professeurs ont été de très bons conseils aussi. » Rajouta Izuku en souriant alors qu'il se remémorait son entraînement avec All Might.

« Surtout All Might. » Lança _innocemment_ Todoroki avec une légère lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

« Haha … »

« C'est bien normal qu'All Might aide Deku-kun, après tout leurs alters se ressemblent beaucoup bien qu'All Might ne se brise pas tous les os de son corps à chaque utilisation. »

« Uraraka-san je pensais que tu étais de mon côté. » S'apitoya l'adolescent.

« Pas quand tu nous caches quelque chose. » Rétorqua aussitôt la jeune fille sur un ton semi-sérieux, semi-moqueur.

« J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! » Paniqua Izuku en pensant que la jeune fille parlait du secret qu'il partageait avec All Might.

« Midoriya-kun, les amis ne devrait pas se mentir. Tu as eu un comportement très étrange aujourd'hui, nous t'avons vu vérifier ton téléphone toute la journée comme-ci tu attendais une nouvelle très importante. »

« Tu n'es pas forcé de nous en parler mais ça avait l'air de te préoccuper, comme-ci tu attendais une mauvaise nouvelle. » Compléta Shouto en scrutant les réactions de son ami.

« … Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Enfin il y a bien quelque chose je ne peux pas le nier mais je ne veux pas paniquer et vous inquiéter avant d'en être sûr ... cependant si ça devait empirer je vous en parlerais. » Avoua Izuku en souriant sincèrement à ses amis alors qu'il jurait mentalement. _« J'étais tellement absorbé par l'entraînement que j'en ai oublié ma mère ! » _

« Tu nous le promet ? » Demanda Ochako qui affichait une moue mi-soulagée mi-inquiète.

« Je vous le promet. » La rassura l'adolescent en souriant sincèrement à ses meilleurs amis. « Merci d'être là pour me soutenir, et désolé de vous avoir inquiété. » Conclut l'adolescent en se courbant légèrement devant ses amis.

« Pas besoin de nous remercier Midoriya-kun, les amis doivent se soutenir dans les temps difficiles. »

« Tu en ferais autant pour nous. » Termina Shouto en soupirant, discrètement, de soulagement alors qu'il voyait le sourire de son ami s'agrandir.

« Bien, c'est ici que nous nous séparons. » Annonça Iida alors que les adolescents s'arrêtaient à l'embranchement entre les différentes lignes de trains de la gare de Musutafu.

« Mon train est là je dois me dépêcher, on se revoit demain les garçons ! » Cria Ochako en les saluant alors qu'elle courrait pour rejoindre son train.

« Midoriya-kun, profite que nous n'ayons pas de devoir pour te reposer ce soir. Tu devras être en pleine forme pour pouvoir tenir toute la semaine et assister correctement aux cours. Je ne voudrais pas rater mon train, alors je vous laisse ici. Nous nous verrons demain. » Termina Iida en saluant ses amis avant de partir dans la direction opposée de celle d'Ochako.

« Midoriya ? »

« Oui Todoroki-kun ? »

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est rien de grave ? » Demanda Shouto en analysant la moindre petite réaction qui trahirait son ami.

« Non, vraiment tout va bien. Je pense que je suis juste en train de sur-réagir, tout ira bien d'ici demain. » Le rassura Izuku en se grattant la nuque alors que le regard perçant de son ami le rendait mal à l'aise.

« … bien si tu le dis, je n'insisterais pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. A demain Midoriya. » Fit Shouto en partant, laissant Izuku seul sur devant l'entrée de la gare.

« … tout ira bien d'ici demain, hein ? J'espère vraiment que ce sera le cas. » Murmura Izuku en enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant de se diriger vers le quai où il attendit son train.

* * *

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'Izuku grimpait pas à pas les marches le conduisant tout droit à son petit appartement de Musutafu, situé à l'exact opposé l'endroit où se trouvait Yuuei dans un petit quartier tranquille. Lorsque l'adolescent fut arrivé devant la porte de son chez-soi, il ne put que s'arrêter avant d'abaisser la poignée, ses pensées négatives tourbillonnantes dans son esprit l'empêchant de faire une mouvement de plus. Que ferait-il si sa mère n'était pas rentrée ? Et que ferait Izuku s'il perdait sa mère tout comme il avait déjà perdu son père il y a 13 ans ? Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées qui ne l'amèneront nulle part, l'adolescent glissa nerveusement ses clés dans le trou de la serrure seulement pour se rendre compte que la porte était déjà ouverte alors qu'il pouvait jurer l'avoir correctement fermé à clef ce matin-même. Un élan d'espoir parcourut le corps du garçon balança vulgairement ses chaussures et son sac à dos jaunes sur le sol de son genkan* et pénétra dans son appartement dont les lumières étaient allumées, témoignant ainsi la présence d'une personne dans la maisonnée.

« Maman tu es … rentrée !? » Cria Izuku en rentrant dans le salon avec un sourire radieux qui se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Si sa mère était bel et bien rentrée comme l'avait tant espérer Izuku depuis sa subite disparition, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas dire qu'elle en était sécurité pour autant car la présence de l'individu qui se trouvait à ses côtés était de très mauvais augures.

« Yo ! Midoriya Izuku, ça fait un bail pas vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ici … Shigaraki Tomura ?! »

* * *

*C'est le nom japonais que l'on donne au vestibule où l'on doit laisser ses chaussures, comme le veut la tradition, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur d'un appartement ou d'une maison japonais.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ravie de vous revoir aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de vilain par contrainte 2.0. J'ai cru comprendre que cette réécriture vous plaisait et j'en suis ravie, ça me donne encore et toujours plus l'envie d'écrire et d'améliorer mon style d'écriture donc si vous avez des remarques à faire dessus ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas ! Ça m'aide vraiment à progresser, et progresser c'est ce que je souhaite le plus pour que vous puissiez prendre encore plus de plaisir à lire cette histoire. Enfin breeef voici le nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, j'ai eu du mal avec le personnage de Tomura et aussi je voulais vraiment modifier le personnage d'Inko ou plutôt ses interactions avec Izuku que je trouvais un peu cringy dans l'ancienne version de cette fiction (je sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire xD) enfin bref j'ai consacré pas mal de temps à ce chapitre alors j'espère que ça en a valut la peine et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Rated :_ T (notion de violence, description très crues pour certaines scènes, vocabulaire et autres réjouissances)

_Pairing :_ Aucuns

_Résumé :_"C'est seulement quand tu te retrouves devant un choix difficile, que tu apprends des choses sur toi-même", Linda Newberry. Alors qu'Izuku se retrouve obligé de pactiser avec Shigaraki pour protéger ses proches, il apprendra deux choses fondamentale : qu'il n'était pas aussi épris de justice qu'il le pensait au départ et que parfois pour faire le bien il faut user du mal. Vilain AU

_/!\ Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi dans leur entièreté /!\_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici … Shigaraki Tomura ? » Demanda Izuku sur le qui-vive et prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

« J'chuis juste venu discuter. » Répondit narquoisement le vilain en souriant.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as enlevé ma mère ? » Rétorqua aussitôt Izuku en inspectant l'état général de sa mère qui semblaient complètement effrayée mais néanmoins en bonne santé.

« Enlevé … ? Je dirais plutôt emprunter. » Le corrigea Shigaraki en souriant, juste avant que Kurogiri n'apparaisse de nulle part et ne se place derrière le chef par intérim de la Ligue.

« … Maman, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda l'adolescent en jetant un regard emplis de haine à Shigaraki.

« Je suis désolée Izuku, je suis allée ouvrir la porte en pensant que c'était Mme Nishikawa qui avait encore besoin d'aide avec Yui mais … » Tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme en frissonnant alors que Tomura lui envoyait un regard noir, lui intimant de se taire.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? »

« J'voulais juste te montrer c'qu'on était capable de faire sans que personne s'en rende compte. »

« Ce que Tomura essaye de dire c'est que si tu n'écoutes pas ce que nous avons à te dire, de très vilaines choses pourraient arriver à ta famille et tes proches. » Traduisit Kurogiri qui s'attira les foudres d'un Shigaraki visiblement prêt à l'assassiner pour avoir parler en son nom comme pour un enfant.

« Pigé ? » Demanda Shigaraki en lançant un regard remplit de satisfaction et malice à un Izuku qui ressemblait à une proie sur le point de se faire manger par ses prédateurs naturels.

« C'est on-ne-peut plus clair. » Répondit Izuku en serrant les poings sachant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à écouter les deux intrus en face de lui, s'il souhaitait avoir la chance d'avoir encore une mère avant la fin de la soirée.

« Va t'asseoir, tu m'énerves à rester là comme un abruti. » Lui ordonna Shigaraki qui profitait de sa position dominante pour soumettre le garçon.

« Maintenant que je suis assis, allez-vous me dire la raison pour laquelle vous avez _réellement_ enlevé ma mère et ce que vous nous voulez ? » Demanda Izuku sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

« Tch, ta mère on s'en fout complètement. » Rétorqua Shigaraki, déjà agacé par la présence de ce garçon qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop l'ancien symbole de la paix. « A cause de cet idiot d'All Might, notre boss a été foutus en taule, les Noumus ont été tués et la plupart de nos partenaires se sont barrés la queue entre les jambes comme des lâches. Tout ça pour recruter un môme que _**tu**_ as finis par sauver tu es toujours là pour foutre le bordel et ruiner nos plans. »

« Je n'ai fais que protéger un a- » Commença Izuku avant de regretter ses paroles en sentant l'aura meurtrière de Shigaraki.

« Sensei n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi tu l'intéressais autant et pourquoi All Might semblait t'avoir à la bonne, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi après avoir fait des recherches sur toi, gamin. »

«Avec ses deux parents issus de la 4ème générations, Midoriya Izuku est déclaré comme un cas rare d'individu sans alter à l'âge de 4 ans. » Expliqua Kurogiri comme s'il lisait la bibliographie d'un auteur connu. « Rencontre All Might lors de l'incident du Boueux, un an plus tard jour pour jour, il s'éveille à un alter de surpuissance et réussit l'examen d'entrée de Yuuei où seulement 0.3% des élèves postulants sont acceptés. Quand on y réfléchit bien, voilà un exemple parfait de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de parcours atypique. » Rajouta Kurogiri en riant.

« Depuis All Might ne cesse de s'affaiblir alors que toi, tu continues de devenir plus fort avec un alter _bizarrement très_ _similaire_ à celui de ce cher Symbole de la Paix déchu. Si t'avais eu des parents avec un alter en rapport avec le tiens personne aurait fait le rapprochement mais un enfant avec un père crachant du feu et une mère attirant de petit objet ne peut pas obtenir un pouvoir comme le tiens. » Expliqua Shigaraki en se délectant de la mine horrifié d'Izuku, qui confirmait le bon fondement de ses pensées. « En bref All Might t'as transmis son putain d'alter, j'pensais que sensei était le seul à pouvoir faire ça mais il y'a rien d'étonnant au final. Toi qui n'arrêtais pas de t'immiscer dans mes plans pour tout faire capoter, j'comprenais pas pourquoi je te trouvais aussi chiant mais maintenant j'comprends mieux. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, mon fils ne peut pas … ! »

« Et si, ton misérable gamin est celui qu'All Might a choisis pour prendre sa relève. Il lui a donné son pouvoir et n'est maintenant plus qu'un vieil homme squelettique qui pourra plus nous empêcher de réduire cette société débile à néant. » Annonça Shigaraki en riant.

« Izuku, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Demanda Inko, encore choquée de la révélation qui venait de lui être faîtes sur son fils.

« Je … All Might m'avait fais promettre de ne pas en parler, à personne, c'est un secret qui mettrait en danger quiconque entrerait dans la confidence. » Expliqua Izuku qui jouait maladroitement avec ses doigts sous les regards intimidants de Shigaraki et Kurogiri qui venaient de le percer à jour avec une aisance terrifiante.

« N'importe qui ayant un peu de jugeote et faisant des recherches sur toi pourrait faire le lien, All Might n'est pas des plus discrets pour dissimuler ses secrets et tu ne l'es pas non plus. C'était d'autant plus évident l'an dernier quand il a prononcé les mots _« tu es le suivant »_, il ne s'adressait pas à un hypothétique vilain, même si beaucoup ont pensé que c'était le cas, mais à toi qui était dans la foule : il te confiait le flambeau. » Expliqua Kurogiri avec un ton neutre qu'un individu utiliserait pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes, ça n'a pas de prix. » Se moqua Shigaraki.

« … je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour me dire tout ça. » Enchaîna Izuku en ignorant délibérément la remarque mesquine de Tomura dans le but de lui faire ravaler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son sourire victorieux.

« Non, tu as bien raison. » Répondit rapidement Kurogiri, sachant que Tomura lui laisserait comme à son habitude la partie ingrate du travail, c'est-à-dire les renseignements. « Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que la Ligue essaye de se reconstruire, bien que nombreux sont nos partenaires qui se sont enfuis, nous y arrivons lentement mais sûrement. Le problème est que nous manquons cruellement d'alliés puissants, comme ceux de l'escadron Génésis que tu as pu rencontrer lors de ton camp d'entraînement l'an dernier, et qui pourrait équilibrer la balance lors d'un combat contre de puissants opposants. » Expliqua Kurogiri sous le regard attentif d'Izuku qui avait très peur de comprendre où l'homme aux portails voulait en venir. « A toi tout seul, même si tu n'es encore qu'un embryon de héros, tu représentes une menace pour notre organisation qui peine à se reconstruire. L'espoir que tu pourrais représenter pour la société est facteur de danger beaucoup trop important pour que nous te laissions agir en liberté, d'autant que le Festival de Yuuei n'est plus que dans quelques mois. Depuis la chute d'All Might, la société est désespérée et ne compte que sur Endeavor pour régler ses problèmes mais cet imposteur est loin du niveau d'All Might et beaucoup sont sceptiques quant à sa capacité à pouvoir gérer une crise semblable à celle de Kamino. La société est donc prête à placer ses espoirs sur n'importe qui, héros ou apprenti héros, pour prendre la relève d'All Might. Tu comprends donc bien qu'il serait mauvais pour nous, maintenant que nous avons crée un climat de doute et d'insécurité, que les gens découvre un jeune garçon dont le pouvoir ressemble étrangement à celui de l'ancien Symbole de la Paix. » Expliqua Kurogiri en fixant Izuku dont les cheveux cachaient son visage, qu'il pouvait deviner triste et désemparé.

« Alors quoi, vous allez me tuer ? Me faire disparaître ? » Demanda Izuku en serrant les poings si fort qu'il pouvait presque sentir ses ongles traverser la peau de ses paumes.

« Te tuer … ? Pfff me fait pas rire morveux, maintenant qu'on sait le potentiel que t'as on va pas te tuer, plutôt te recruter. » Expliqua Shigaraki qui se délecta du regard choqué qu'Izuku lui lança en relevant la tête.

« Le/me recruter ?! » Hurlèrent les deux Midoriya en chœur.

« Ce serait bénéfique pour la Ligue de te compter parmi nous, ta puissance attirera un grand nombre d'alliés potentiels et fera fructifier ainsi nos affaires. » Rajouta Kurogiri en soupirant mentalement.

« L-là n'est pas la question ! Je ne peux pas vous rejoindre ! » Se révolta Izuku en se levant du canapé sous le regard meurtrier de Tomura qui perdait déjà patience. « Non seulement je ferais un très mauvais méchant mais en plus je ne vois pas en quoi je vous serais utile ! » Se défendit Izuku, comme pour essayer de convaincre Shigaraki, dont le regard disait qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, de l'absurdité de cette dernière.

« Parce que tu crois que t'as le choix ? » Demanda le vilain en riant. « C'est pas une proposition mais un ordre : rejoins-nous Midoriya Izuku, nous allons exploiter ta force pour redorer l'honneur de la Ligue. » Lui _demanda_ Shigaraki qui aurait bien tendu la main pour conclure son marché, si cela ne risquerait pas de réduire à néant sa prometteuse nouvelle recrue.

« C-c'est absurde ! Je ne comprends pas comment vous en êtes arrivé à cette décision !? Il y a bien d'autres personnes qui seront plus utiles que moi ! Je ne maîtrise même pas ¼ de mon pouvoir pour commencer et vous n'avez pas d'alter de guérison parmi vos rangs alors que je passe mon temps à l'infirmerie ! » Se justifia Izuku tout en contrôlant le volume de sa voix pour ne pas alerter ses voisins ou quiconque passant dans le couloir alors que deux des personnes les plus recherchées du pays se trouvaient dans son appartement. « Je serais plus un boulet qu'un quelconque tremplin à vos ambitions. »

« Eh bah, tu as encore plusieurs mois aux côtés d'All Might alors trouve une solution à ton problème morveux d'autant que dans le pire des cas Sensei sera ravis de te donner des conseils pour progresser puisque tu vas gentiment accepter de nous rejoindre. » Rétorqua Tomura avec nonchalance.

« Sensei … ? Tu veux dire All For One ?! Mais il est emprisonné dans la prison Tartarus et il n'en sortira pas avant sa mort, personne ne peut sortir de cet endroit. » Rétorqua Izuku avec réserve, sachant que Shigaraki n'annoncerait pas une information de ce genre sans être sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

« Tu serais surpris de savoir ce que nous sommes capables de faire. » Commenta simplement Kurogiri avec suffisance.

« Putain c'est une perte de temps ! Puisque t'as pas l'air de comprendre quand on te parle, je vais plutôt te montrer c'que tu risques si t'obéis pas. » Rajouta Tomura en passant 4 doigts autour du cou de la mère d'Izuku qui se crispa au contact des mains rugueuses de l'homme qui menaçait sa vie et celle de son fils. « Il me suffit de poser mon index sur son cou et en 30 secondes y'auras plus personne dans ta misérable vie que tu pourras appeler « maman ». »

« I-Izuku ne t'en fait pas pour moi … ne les écoutes pas. » Marmonna Inko, qui était restée quasiment silencieuse depuis le début de cette conversation, tout en s'étouffant alors que Shigaraki resserra sa prise sur son cou pêchu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Je ne peux pas les laisser pas te faire du mal ! » Rétorqua Izuku, outrée que sa mère puisse penser qu'il privilégierait ses idéaux, ses rêves ou quoi que ce soit d'autre aux dépends de la vie de sa propre mère. « Je ferais ce que tu veux … même si ça ne m'enchante pas de faire ce que tu souhaites, je crois avoir compris jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Alors j'accepte de vous rejoindre. » Répondit Izuku avec défaite.

Bien sûr même si l'adolescent avait rapidement accepté la revendication de Shigaraki, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait pris cette décision sans savoir ce qu'elle impliquerait et les chamboulements qu'elle apporterait dans sa vie. Deku avait compris à l'instant où il avait aperçu Shigaraki dans son appartement qu'il aurait à prendre une décision très importante, appelez cela intuition ou sixième sens, mais Izuku avait pressentis que ce moment marquerait le début d'un nouveau chapitre de son histoire. Malheureusement pour lui, ce chapitre marquerait le début d'une descente en enfer aux côtés des plus infâmes individus que la société aie connu depuis deux siècles. L'adolescent savait qu'il venait probablement de faire une énorme erreur car pactiser avec l'ennemi pour ne protéger qu'une seule personne, alors qu'arrêter les personnes en face de lui pourrait en sauver des milliers, n'était décidément pas une décision très héroïque. Mais pour l'instant Izuku se fichait éperdument du fait que sa décision soit biaisée, la seule chose qu'il l'intéressait actuellement c'était de pouvoir continuer à vivre auprès de la femme qui l'avait élevé seul depuis que son père avait lâchement fuit le cocon familial plusieurs années auparavant.

« I-Izuku pourquoi ? » Demanda Inko, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Shigaraki retirait lentement sa main du cou de la mère de l'apprenti héros.

« Vous parlerez plus tard. » Les coupa Shigaraki en grognant, non sans un sourire victorieux affiché sur son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique. « Tch maintenant que tu as accepté, laisse-moi te mettre en garde morveux. N'essaye pas de t'enfuir, de nous trahir ou même de glisser une petite allusion à propos de notre accord à qui que ce soit où je ferais de ta vie enfer. » Le menaça Shigaraki en se levant du canapé. « Kurogiri j'te laisse leur expliquer comment ça va se passer ensuite, moi j'rentre j'ai assez perdu mon temps ici. »

« Entendu, essaye de ne pas tuer Toga quand tu arriveras, elle risque de te poser beaucoup de questions sur notre nouveau partenaire. » Lui conseilla Kurogiri alors que Shigaraki rentrait dans un de ses portails, en se souvenant de l'obsession grandissante qu'avait la jeune métamorphe pour Izuku depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant l'incident à Kamino. « Maintenant que tu as accepté de nous rejoindre, je vais vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder pendant les prochains mois. Bien que tu sois l'un des nôtres désormais, tu n'en restes pas moins inexpérimenté dans notre domaine. Tu vas donc rester à Yuuei pendant plusieurs mois pendant lesquels tu en profiteras pour nous fournir toutes les informations qui pourraient nous intéresser, que ce soit un camp d'entraînement ou des informations concernant All Might, nous devons en prendre compte pour agir sans nous mettre en danger. Pendant ce laps de temps, tu effectueras différentes missions avec certains de nos membres pour pallier à ton manque d'expérience et pour voir ainsi que comprendre comment nous fonctionnons. Quand Shigaraki et le professeur jugeront que tu es aptes à prends part aux activités de la Ligue, tu rejoindras officiellement celle-ci et cessera toutes activité liés à l'héroïsme. » Expliqua Kurogiri qui ressentit une légère point de culpabilité au fond de son cœur en voyant le regard brisé en emplit de tristesse du jeune adolescent dont les rêves venaient d'être brisés. « Tu pourras nous fournir des informations par le biais de ce numéro de téléphone. » Rajouta Kurogiri en tendant à Izuku un morceau de papier sur lequel était vulgairement griffonné un numéro de téléphone. « Nous te donnerons des directives par le biais de celui-ci également, alors n'oublie pas de l'enregistrer, et quand tu devras partir en mission nous viendrons te chercher ici, à l'abri des regards … As-tu des questions sur ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Non … aucune, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. » Répondit Izuku avec amertume sous le regard attristé de sa mère.

« Afin d'éviter tout incident regrettable, je tiens à te préciser que certains de tes amis et membres de leur famille ont été mis sous surveillance si l'envie te prenait de désobéir nous serions dans l'obligation d'organiser des représailles. Il serait cependant malheureux d'avoir à impliquer d'innocentes victimes alors j'espère que tu sauras te tenir tranquille. » Lui conseilla Kurogiri alors qu'il allait disparaitre dans tourbillon noir violacé.

« … j'en tiendrais compte. » Répondit honteusement Izuku alors qu'il se rendait compte que ses choix avec potentiellement mis en danger toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, des personnes innocentes qui n'avaient rien fait de mal à part croiser la route de notre apprenti héros.

* * *

« Maman … je suis désolé que tu aies été embarquée dans cette histoire à cause de moi. » S'excusa Izuku alors que la brume noire de Kurogiri disparaissait du salon des Midoriya comme si Shigaraki et lui n'avaient jamais été présents dans cet appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Izuku mon chéri, tu viens de me sauver la vie. » Tenta Inko pour rassurer son fils alors qu'elle était elle-même incapable de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, mis à mal par la situation incongrue dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée.

« Et d'en mettre en danger de nombreuses autres. » Rétorqua l'adolescent en soupirant amèrement. « Je sais que maintenant que j'ai accepté, ça ne sert à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort mais … je ne supporte pas qu'ils menacent mes amis et leurs familles à cause de moi et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien y faire. » Avoua Izuku qui réalisait douloureusement le bourbier dans lequel il venait de mettre les pieds et les risques qu'ils faisaient prendre à tous les gens proches de lui.

« Je comprends … je suis désolée de m'être faite enlevée aussi facilement. S'ils ne m'avaient pas- » Commença Inko avec culpabilité avant de se faire couper par son fils l'attirant dans une étreinte serrée.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » Rétorqua Izuku en criant sans le vouloir. « J-je tout est de ma faute ! Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du devenir un héros après tout, All Might n'aurait jamais du me choisir comme héritier du One For All … même après tout ces entraînement, je ne suis toujours pas assez fort ! Même maintenant j'ai été incapable de te protéger, j'ai été incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour les empêcher de m'utiliser comme un moyen d'arriver à leur fin ! A quoi tout ça aura servit si je finis par devenir ce que j'ai toujours détesté ?! » Demanda Izuku qui commençait à hyper-ventiler, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu n'as rien fais de mal Izuku … mon chéri, tu es la personne la plus gentille, attentionnée et forte que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer et s'il y a bien une personne en ce monde qui méritait de recevoir le pouvoir d'All Might c'est bien toi mon chéri, parce que je sais que toutes les qualités qui font d'une personne un bon héros sont présentes là-dedans. » Expliqua Inko en frappant le torse de son fils, à l'endroit où son cœur cognait frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. « Peu importe combien de temps cette situation va durer, peut importe ce que tu auras à faire Izuku et les choix difficiles que tu auras à prendre à partir de maintenant je veux que tu te souviennes des raisons qui t'ont motivées à prendre cette décision et le nombre de personne que tu auras sauvé en te soumettant à la volonté de cet infâme personnage. Tant que tu n'oublieras pas qui tu es et que tu ne sombres pas dans les ténèbres auxquelles tu seras confrontées … je suis sûre que tout ira bien et que tu trouveras un moyen de te sortir de cette drôle de situation … j'ai confiance en toi, Izuku, parce que je ne connais personne de plus fort mentalement que toi. »

« … merci. » Marmonna Izuku dont le cœur se fit plus léger après un discours transpirant d'amour et d'espoir, choses dont notre protagoniste avait le plus besoin à présent.

« C'est le devoir d'une mère de rassurer son enfant quand il doute de lui-même. » Rétorqua la jeune femme en riant. « Maintenant vas te débarbouiller la figure et prendre une douche, tu le mérite mon chéri. Je vais préparer un bon dîner, après tout tu dois prendre des forces et me raconter comment s'est passé ta rentrée. » Annonça positivement la jeune femme en frottant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

« D'accord. » Annonça Izuku en reniflant alors qu'il essuyait d'un revers de manche les dernières larmes coulant sur son visage devenu bouffit par les pleurs.

* * *

« Alors ! Alors ! Est-ce qu'il a dit oui ?~ » Demanda Toga en sautillant sur place alors que Shigaraki se dirigeait au bar du nouveau QG de la Ligue.

« Comme si ce gamin avait le choix. » Rétorqua Tomura en réponse.

« YAAAAY~ » Hurla Toga alors qu'elle esquivait un verre que venait de lui lancer un Tomura dont les oreilles souffrait du cri strident de la seule fille présente dans le groupe de vilain.

« Je crois que nous pouvons en conclure que notre plan pour recruter Midoriya Izuku s'est déroulé comme prévu. » Commenta Compress en entrant dans la pièce alors que Toga sautait de joie dans tous les sens.

« Izukkun va faire partie de la Ligue ! C'est trop cool~ »

« On a compris que tu l'aimais la folle mais arrête de casser les oreilles avec tes cris ridicules. Tu fais chier tout le monde là. » Grommela Dabi en s'asseyant à côté de Shigaraki. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, de recruter ce môme ? » Demanda Crématorium en attrapant une bière par-dessus le comptoir. « C'est qu'un enfant et la personne qu'All Might a choisis pour prendre sa place en tant que Symbole de la Paix. Tu es sûr qu'on arrivera à le gérer ? Il ne semble pas être le genre d'enfant à prendre à la légère. »

« J'le sous-estime pas, au contraire. C'est pour ça qu'on a pris certaines dispositions pour être sûr qu'il ne tentera pas de nous désobéir, les héros ont trop à protéger ça les rend faibles. »

« Ouah, notre chef est devenu mature. » Se moqua Dabi en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« La ferme. » Grogna Tomura en réponse alors que le petit groupe était rejoins par les derniers membres de l'escadron Génésis.

« Alors on va enfin pouvoir passer à la suite de notre plan ? » Demanda Magnet en prenant place aux côtés de Dabi et Tomura.

« Oui, nous allons enfin passer à la vitesse supérieure et récupérer ce qu'All Might nous a dérobé, le spectacle ne fait que commencer. » Répondit Compress en souriant sous son masque.

« La société va enfin réapprendre à nous craindre et je vais enfin pouvoir tuer des gens, ça fait trop longtemps ~ Dîtes, dîtes ! Vous pensez qu'il y aura des beaux garçons là-bas ? » Demanda Himiko en aiguisant ses couteaux.

« Tu penses vraiment à ça Toga ? Dans un moment pareil ? » Demanda Spinner avec exaspération.

« On s'apprête à rentrer dans l'histoire, et tout ce à quoi cette idiote pense c'est « est-ce qu'il y aura des beaux mecs »là où on va. Franchement, je me demande toujours pourquoi on t'as recruté. » Se moqua Dabi qui esquiva de justesse un couteau qui se planta dans le mur en face de lui.

« Vous êtes trop méchant ! Heureusement qu'Izukkun va nous rejoindre, lui au moins c'est un gentleman et il est bien plus cool que vous ! » Rétorqua Toga en faisant la moue.

« Allez arrêtez de la taquiner les gars, c'est nos individualités qui font la force de ce groupe. » Rétorqua twice alors que sa bonne personnalité était de sortie pour le moment.

« Merci Twice ! » Cria Toga en se jetant dans ses bras. « En voilà au moins un qui prends la défense d'une jeune fille en détresse ! »

« Une fille … ? Où ça … ? J'en vois pas une seule ici en tout cas. » Plaisanta Dabi qui aurait probablement poussé Himiko à commettre un meurtre si Tomura ne les avait pas menacé de mort avec le regard le plus effrayant qu'il était capable de donner à un allié.

« Tout est prêt, Tomura. Ryou a terminé de mettre son programme en route et notre espion est prêt à nous faire entrer dès que nous serrons prêt. » Expliqua Kurogiri en apparaissant au milieu de la pièce.

« Alors ne faisons pas attendre sensei plus longtemps. » Annonça Tomura en se descendant de sa chaise de bar, un sourire déterminé collés à ses lèvres naturellement abîmées à cause de la nature de son alter.

« Allons-y ~ ! » Cria joyeusement Toga en se jetant avec une confiance aveugle dans le nouveau portail que venait de créer Kurogiri avec une aisance terrifiante.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va vraiment faire ça. » Grommela Dabi en entrant avec nonchalance dans le trou noir à la suite d'Himiko.

« Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pus prévoir une telle initiative, s'en est d'autant plus grisant. Je suis pressé de voir comment ce spectacle va se terminer, sera terminera-t-il par une tragédie … ? Ou une victoire complète des forces obscures ? J'ai hâte d'en connaitre le déroulement. » Annonça théâtralement le magicien de la troupe en disparaissant dans le portail, comme engloutit dans des méandres d'obscurités.

« J'espère que nous pourrons délivrer Stain de ses chaînes, il nous faut quelqu'un comme lui aujourd'hui … la société doit être purifiée de tout ces imposteurs qui osent s'appeler des héros. »

Une fois que toute l'équipe fut réunit sur le haut d'un pont et que Kurogiri eut refermé son portail, les vilains furent rejoins par un jeune garçon dont l'air blasé, les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts émeraudes et le casque qu'il portait sur les oreilles, pourraient le faire passer pour un adolescent des plus ordinaires. Cependant dans le milieu de la plèbe, on apprend rapidement qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à la couverture d'un livre car personne ne peut deviner avec exactitude ce qu'il renferme. Jetant un regard au groupe de vilain dont l'aura menaçante aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit, l'adolescent hocha les épaules et leur intima de le suivre. Le châtain avança droit devant lui sans se soucier de la tension grandissante au sein de l'escadron principal de la Ligue des Vilains, à mesure que celui-ci se rapprochait de l'unique entrée d'une imposante structure en béton construite dans la mer. Bâtisse dont les caméras et les tourelles automatiques prêtes à faire feux dissuaderaient n'importe qui de s'en approcher sans en avoir obtenu l'autorisation. Une fois devant les imposantes portes en métal renforcées, le brun se retourna vers ses alliés le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il entendait des soupirs de soulagement dans son dos.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je suis la meilleure personne que vous auriez pu trouver pour ce bouleau … une fois que je suis rentré dans un système de sécurité, et peu importe s'il est considéré comme le plus performant ou le plus sophistiqué au monde, il devient mon terrain de jeux. » Expliqua le garçon en envoyant un message à quelqu'un. « Une fois cette porte ouverte, je vous créerais l'itinéraire parfait pour vous éviter les obstacles et sauver votre boss. Ensuite quand vous aurez trouvé ce que vous cherchez, je libérerais d'autres détenus pour que personnes n'essaye de vous empêcher de partir. »

« Je te l'avais bien dis que ce garçon sera un allié de taille, Tomura. »

« Tch, très bien si on rentre en un seul morceau tu auras gagné ta place parmi nous gamin. » Rétorqua Shigaraki en regardant la porte principale s'ouvrir devant eux comme si elle les invitait à commettre le casse du siècle.

« C'est partit ~ Allons libérer sensei ! »

« Profitons-en pour mettre à mal la réputation de la prison jugée la plus fiable du pays, celle où tout les plus grands criminels du pays ont été emprisonné, celle dont personne n'a jamais pu s'évader, j'ai nommé la tristement célèbre Tartarus ! » S'extasia Compress sous le regard blasé de ses camarades qui entrèrent dans la prison pour éviter d'avoir à écouter les divagations de l'excentrique du groupe.

« Rentrons dans l'histoire les amis, et détruisons tout ce qui permet à cette société de prospérer en commençant par ses fondations. » Marmonna le jeune hacker en regardant le groupe de hors-la-loi entrer dans l'imprenable Tartarus et ce, sans qu'aucune alarme ne se déclenche. « Y'a pas à dire quand même, en informatique, y'a pas meilleur que moi ! »

* * *

« Izuku ! Izuku ! Lèves-toi tu dois venir voir ça ! » Cria Inko depuis le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ? » Demanda Izuku en se frottant les yeux, encore fatigué par la nuit très courte et remplit de cauchemar qu'il venait de passer.

« C'est apparu aux informations pendant que je préparais le petit-déjeuner. » Expliqua Inko dont la voix tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle pointait du doigt la télévision.

_« Nous sommes actuellement en direct devant la prison Tartarus qui a été prise d'assaut plus tôt dans la nuit. Selon nos sources, les individus auraient réussis à pénétrer dans l'enceinte hyper sécurisée sans même déclencher une seule alarme de sécurité, alors que le dispositif de sécurité était jugé comme étant le plus sophistiqué au monde. Plusieurs dangereux individus auraient été libérés de leurs cellules et la police ainsi que les héros se sont directement mis à leur poursuite en espérant pouvoir rapidement les ramener d'où ils viennent. Les employés de la prison gardent le silence depuis ce matin refusant de nous communiquer les noms de ceux qui ont pu s'enfuir pendant l'incident, alors même que la population s'inquiète pour sa sécurité et à besoin plus qu'à n'importe quel moment de réponses. Rappelons qu'All Might ayant pris sa retraite il y a maintenant 6 mois de cela, personne n'oublie que l'adversaire qui a faillis avoir raison de lui, semble être hors d'atteinte pour les héros actuels. Si cet individu a réussis à sortir de Tartarus alors qui pourra nous en protéger ? Dès que nous en saurons plus […]» _

« Alors ils l'ont vraiment fais … » Marmonna Izuku en sachant parfaitement que cette offensive était à l'initiative de Shigaraki et qu'All For One était probablement de retour à la tête de son organisation comme s'il n'avait jamais été en prison.

« C'est terrible, tant d'individus monstrueux ont été y enfermé pendant des années… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant qu'ils sont libres. » Commenta Inko avec malaise.

« Je suis sûr que les héros finiront par en arrêter la plupart, ils l'ont fais une fois alors ils seront probablement capable de le faire une seconde fois. » Répondit Izuku avec un petit sourire pour essayer de rassurer sa mère.

« Tu as raison, nous devons faire confiance aux héros pour nous protéger. Le père de ton ami est aussi un héros très puissant, je suis sûre que si quelque chose devait arriver, il sera capable d'y faire face. » Continua la jeune femme en faisant référence à Endeavor, l'actuel numéro 1 japonais et occasionnellement le père de Shouto. « Izuku tu n'as pas dormis ? Tu sembles exténué, si tu veux je peux demander à ton école de te laisser un jour de repos. » Proposa Inko en servant un bol de riz et une omelette japonaise à son fils.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit mais avec tout ce qui est arrivé depuis hier ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et les cours semblent être la meilleure solution pour l'instant. »

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là mon chéri. »

« Je le sais, merci maman. »

« C'est normal … allez mange donc ton petit-déjeuner un héros doit prendre des forces pour pouvoir survivre à sa journée ! »

« Bon appétit ! »

* * *

« Tu es sûr que ça ira, maman ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Izuku, maintenant que tu as passé ce marché je ne suis plus en danger. Je serais à la maison quand tu rentreras ce soir alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, concentre toi plutôt sur tes cours, d'accord ? »

« D'accord mais fais quand même attention sur le chemin, je ne fais pas complètement confiance à Shigaraki. » Rétorqua Izuku en prenant sa mère dans ses bras avant de partir pour aller assister à son troisième jour de cours.

« Je ferais attention, c'est promis maintenant dépêche toi ou tu vas finir par louper ton train. »

* * *

« Deku-kun ! »

« Bonjour, Uraraka-san ! » Répondit joyeusement le concerné.

« Ugh Deku-kun tu as encore une mine affreuse. » Remarqua rapidement la jeune fille en voyant les cernes grandissantes sous les yeux du jeune garçon. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qu'il te tracasse ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Uraraka-san, tout c'est arrangé au final. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, je suis probablement trop excité à l'idée de ce nouveau camp d'entraînement. » Répondit Izuku avec le sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors, c'est tellement mieux de te voir avec le sourire ! » Cria Ochako avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Vraiment ? Désolé, de t'avoir inquiété mais tout va bien maintenant. » _Enfin tout est relatif … je ne peux pas croire que je vais devoir jouer les espions pour la Ligue, comment je fais pour toujours me retrouver dans ce genre de situation ?_

« Bonjour Midoriya, Uraraka. »

« Ah Todoroki-kun bonjour ! » Répondirent les deux amis avec une synchronisation parfaite qui les fit rire doucement.

« Tu as toujours l'air fatigué, mais tu sembles aller mieux Midoriya. » Remarqua Shouto en soupirant discrètement de soulagement.

« Ah oui ! Tout va bien maintenant mon problème s'est arrangé, au final je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour rien. Merci de vous inquiété et désolé que ça ait été en vain. »

« Arrête de t'excuser Deku-kun, c'est le travail des amis de s'inquiéter quand l'un d'entre nous à des soucis. » Le rassura la jeune fille et lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule.

« Elle a raison, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça Midoriya. »

« Dîtes les garçons je me demandais... l'un d'entre vous à vu Iida-kun ce matin ?D'habitude il est toujours là avant nous. » Demanda Ochako alors que le trio arrivait dans leur classe, vide de la présence du délégué d'ordinaire toujours arrivé à cette heure.

« Eh bien … il est peut-être resté avec son grand-frère après avoir appris la nouvelle ce matin. » Hypothéqua Izuku en sachant que l'incident du tueur de Héros était toujours un sujet sensible pour Iida dont les doutes et les peurs avaient probablement resurgis avec l'attaque de Tartarus dans la nuit.

« J'en ai entendu parler aux informations ce matin … c'est horrible, dire que cette prison était censée être imprenable. J'espère qu'au moins le tueur de héros et l'homme qu'All Might a affronté l'an dernier y sont toujours. »

« Ce serait naïf de croire ça. » Rétorqua immédiatement Shouto. « Seul Stain et cet homme aurait suffisamment d'influence pour forcer des gens à prendre d'assaut la prison la plus sécurisée du pays, l'un d'entre eux était probablement la raison de l'offensive. »

« J'ai pensé la même chose, mais j'espère que nous nous trompons. Ca serait une catastrophe s'ils venaient de nouveau à agir en toute impunité. » Compléta Izuku en soupirant sachant qu'All For One était probablement déjà en train d'agir en toute impunité, quelque part tapis dans l'ombre à prévoir un nouveau plan pour mettre à mal la société. « D'ailleurs comment l'a prit ton père, Todoroki-kun ? Les journalistes ont presque avoué que la population ne lui ferait pas confiance pour résoudre un conflit dans lequel cet homme serait impliqué. »

« Il a été appelé très tôt dans la mâtiné probablement pour essayer de traquer certains des vilains qui se sont enfuis dans la nuit. De toute façon je pense que la population est en droit de s'inquiéter même si en tant que héros Endeavor est quelqu'un de fort, il n'arrivera jamais à la cheville d'All Might. »

« On n'a jamais vu Endeavor se battre à fond, chuis sûr qu'il se débrouillera en cas de problème ! » Commenta Kirishima en rejoignant la discussion.

« J'ai été tellement surprise en écoutant les informations kero, j'espère que Bakugou-chan et Iida-chan iront bien … ils ont été les plus impactés par deux des vilains emprisonnés là-bas et aucun des deux n'est là ce matin kero. »

« Personne n'a de nouvelles d'Iida-san et de Bakugou-san ? » Demanda Momo en saluant poliment ses amis de la main. « Je suis inquiète pour eux, ces évènements ont probablement fais ressortir de très mauvais souvenirs pour eux. »

« Je vais envoyer un message à Iida-kun … j'en enverrais bien un à Kacchan mais je suis sûr que Kirishima-kun aura plus de chance d'obtenir une réponse. » Répondit Izuku en riant alors qu'il commençait déjà à écrire un message à l'attention de son meilleur ami à lunette.

« Compris je m'en charge ! » Répondit Eijirou en allant à son bureau pour prendre son téléphone.

« Cela dit c'est vraiment impressionnant que quelqu'un ait réussis à pénétrer dans cette prison, ils ont dit que personne n'avait été alerté de la présence des intrus comme-ci il y avait un bug dans le système de sécurité. » Rajouta Mashirao en se grattant la nuque.

« C'est probablement dut à un alter, je ne vois pas d'autre explication … même si il y avait eu une panne de courant, des générateurs de secours auraient pris la relève et les programmes protégeant la prison ont été conçu par les plus grands informaticiens de nos jours. » Commenta Izuku en marmonnant dans son coin sous le regard amusé de ses amis dont la manie leurs avaient manqué.

« Si c'est vraiment le cas alors cet alter est terrifiant, si quelqu'un a pu entrer dans le système de la prison sans se faire prendre ni même détecter alors on peut supposer qu'il peut entrer dans n'importe quel système et le pirater avec aisance. » Continua Tokoyami avec sérieux.

« En extrapolant, il pourrait être capable de faire tomber l'économie mondiale en faisant chuter la valeur d'une devise intrinsèque au bon fonctionnement de celle-ci, comme le dollar par exemple. » Compléta Momo avec inquiétude. « Nous allons au-delà d'une période bien compliquée. »

« N-ne dîtes pas ce genre de chose ! » Hurla Mineta et Kaminari qui étaient serrés l'un contre l'autres en tremblant.

« D'accord, d'accord plus d'histoire d'horreur pour les enfants. » Se moqua Mina en frappant amicalement l'épaule de Denki.

« Ne vous moquez pas ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que ce que vous dîtes est carrément flippant !? » Hurla Mineta en s'arrachant littéralement les cheveux.

« Est-ce que vous avez même compris ce que Yaoyorozu a dit ? » Marmonna Shouto en soupirant face à l'idiotie et l'attitude puérile des deux garçons.

« Momochan l'a dit ce n'est qu'un exemple si ça se trouve cette personne est juste capable de ce genre de chose sur une zone très limitée. Rien de prouve qu'il sera capable de modifier l'économie mondiale ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi grand Mineta-chan, Kamanari-chan arrêtez de vous inquiétez pour rien. » Les rassura Hagakure en riant.

« Une déesse ! » Hurlèrent les deux en pleurant, sous le regard fatigué et/ou amusé de leurs camarades déjà habitués depuis longtemps aux singeries du duo.

« Allez à vos places, le cours commence. » Annonça un Aizawa blasé, dont l'apparition subite fit sursauter la moitié de la classe.

« Je vais vraiment finir par faire un arrêt cardiaque si vous continuez sensei ! » Hurla Mina avec horreur.

« Vous n'avez qu'à être plus attentifs à votre entourage. » Rétorqua Aizawa non sans un sourire amusé en voyant le visage effrayé de ses élèves alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à leur siège. « Bien, avant de commencer le directeur m'a demandé de vous parler de ce qui est arrivé hier soir. » Annonça Aizawa qui capta toute de suite l'attention de ses élèves. « Comme vous le savez, la prison Tartarus où était enfermé a été prise d'assaut et nombreux sont les vilains en ont profité pour s'échapper. Comme vous le savez l'homme qu'All Might a combattu ainsi que le tueur de héros y sont détenus, mais étant probablement les cibles principales de l'offensive il y a peu de chances qu'ils y soient encore. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont été au contact de ces vilains et que les savoirs à nouveau dans la nature va probablement vous inquiétez c'est pourquoi nous avons mis en place un nouveau système de sécurité et les élèves qui ont déjà été visés par ces derniers seront inscrits à un programme de protection spécialement crée à l'occasion. Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida et Bakugou y seront tous les quatre inscrits en attendant que la situation se calme et que ses vilains soient remis en prison … j'en parlerais avec vos parents alors venez me voir à la fin du cours pour que nous puissions fixer un rendez-vous. » Expliqua Aizawa qui vit les deux élèves concernés acquiescer d'un signe de tête. « Bakugou et Iida sont déjà en train d'en discuter avec leur parents étant donné qu'ils ont été directement visés par le tueur de héros et cet homme, d'où leurs absence aujourd'hui alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux et concentrez-vous sur les cours. »

« Oui, sensei ! »

* * *

« Maman, je suis rentré ! »

« Bon retour, mon chéri ! Je suis dans la cuisine ! »

« J'arrive ! » Répondit Izuku en enlevant ses chaussures dans le genkan avant d'entrer dans son appartement, chaussons aux pieds.

« Comment s'est passé ton troisième jours de cours, Izuku ? » Demanda la jeune femme en embrassant le front de son fils.

« Bien, même si les professeurs sont un peu débordés et inquiets à cause de l'incident de ce matin. Oh, Aizawa-sensei m'a inscrit à un programme de protection rapproché, puisque j'ai été directement mêlé aux incidents d'Hosu et de Kamino. Il passera probablement dans la semaine, je lui ais dit que tu étais disponible à partir de 19h tous les soirs j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis contente qu'ils prennent au sérieux la protection de leurs élèves. Alors c'est pour ça que Mitsuki a pu m'appeler en plein milieu de la journée, avec son travail il est rare qu'elle ait des jours de repos. Elle a probablement du discuter de la sécurité de Katsuki-kun pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai accepté d'aller dîner chez les Bakugou samedi soir, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas forcément bien avec Katsuki-kun mais ça serait une bonne occasion de renouer un peu avec eux. »

« Je n'y vois aucun problème, même si je suis sûr que Kacchan ne pense pas de la même façon. » Répondit Izuku en se grattant la nuque avec un rire gêné. « C'est vrai que Mitsuki-san avait appelé et j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parlé. » Se rappela Izuku en soupirant.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ça a été deux jours plutôt mouvementé … oh tu devrais peut-être, tu sais … parler de ce programme de protection rapprochée à ces gens … si quelqu'un devait te surveiller et voyait des personnes recherchés dans notre maison ça ne se finirait pas bien pour nous … » Expliqua Inko, toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée que son fils ait à s'impliquer dans les affaires de hors-la-loi.

« Ouai, je devrais probablement le faire … c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'une fois que j'aurais envoyé ce premier message, je ferais officiellement partis de la Ligue et ça me fait peur. Même si je sais que ça me permettra de te garder en sécurité je ne suis pas à l'aise de trahir et d'espionner mes proches … d'autant que je vais devoir mentir à beaucoup de monde et que je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça. » Avoua Izuku en s'asseyant sur le canapé, le papier que lui avait donné Kurogiri dans les mains.

« Je comprends … si tu ne te sens pas prêt à faire ça peut-être que nous pourrions essayer d'en parler à All Might ou … »

« Non, il ne faut surtout pas. Je sais que Shigaraki n'aurais pas fait tout ça sans garantie, il a probablement des yeux et des oreilles un peu partout peut-être même à Yuuei … je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir toi ou quelqu'un d'autre blessé juste parce que je n'ai pas eu assez de courage pour faire ce qui doit être fait. » La coupa Izuku en enregistrant le numéro de Kurogiri sous un pseudonyme.

* * *

**De : Midoriya Izuku**

_Je vais être inscrit à un programme de protection rapprochée d'ici la fin de la semaine à cause l'assaut sur Tartarus… j'ai pensé que l'information vous serait utile. _

_Mon professeur principal m'a aussi parlé d'un nouveau système de sécurité à Yuuei _

_Et le lycée organisera prochainement un camp d'entraînement mais je n'ai pas plus d'information, je dois simplement faire signer une autorisation de participation._

* * *

L'adolescent relut son message et se demanda s'il avait besoin d'être aussi formel pour envoyé un message à un membre de la Ligue, il décida de supprimer sa formule d'appel avant d'appuyer sur le bouton envoyer non sans une petite minute d'hésitation que toute personne dans la même situation jugerait normale. Après tout ce premier message marquerait effectivement le début des exactions d'Izuku pour le compte des personnes qu'il avait juré de combattre avec le pouvoir qu'All Might lui avait généreusement confié il y a de cela un an. Deku soupira bruyamment, posa son téléphone sur la table basse du salon, avant d'envoyer un sourire triste à sa mère et de partir en direction de la salle de bain dans le but de prendre une douche, qui lui ferait probablement le plus grand bien. Une fois son esprit calmé par une douche froide, Izuku rejoignit sa mère dans le salon pour dîner avec elle mais il fut assez surpris de voir qu'Aizawa et All Might étaient tous les deux assis autour de la table dans la cuisine, en pleine discussion avec Inko.

« Aizawa-sensei, All Might, vous avez fait vite ! » Constata l'adolescent en rejoignant le trio d'adulte, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous venons d'apprendre que Stain et cet homme se sont bien évadés de la prison hier soir. » Annonça All Might avec un air grave. « Etant donné que tu es entré en contact avec ces deux individus, nous avons pensé que plus vite tu serais inscrit à ce programme mieux ce serait. »

« Je vois … est-ce que vous souhaiteriez boire quelque chose ? » Demanda Izuku en souriant à ses deux professeurs qui devaient encore faire des heures supplémentaires pour prendre soin de leurs élèves.

« Ne t'embête pas pour nous. » Rétorqua Aizawa avec son flegme habituel.

« Vous faîtes encore des heures supplémentaires à cause de moi, c'est la moindre des choses. » Contra Izuku en souriant.

« … Je vais prendre un café alors, s'il te plait. » Céda Aizawa faca au regard déterminé et innocent de son élève.

« Je prendrais du thé, merci Midoriya-shonen. » Le suivit All Might en souriant au garçon en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs.

« Pas de problème, je prépare ça tout de suite. » Répondit Izuku en laissant les adultes discuter dans leur coin, tout en tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'obtenir des informations qui seraient utiles pour la Ligue.

* * *

« Donc si je comprends bien ce programme vise à assigner un héros à la protection des élèves qui sont entrés en contact avec ses individus. Cette personne veillera donc sur mon fils dès qu'il aura à sortir de chez nous. » Résuma Inko alors qu'Izuku débarrassait la table des tasses utilisées par ses professeurs et sa mère.

« En effet c'est exact, nous avons sollicité l'aide d'un grand nombre de héros compétent dès que nous avons appris la nouvelle ce matin, et nous attendons de connaitre les personnes qui se seront portées volontaires pour protéger vos enfants. » Répondit All Might en s'étirant, les bras au dessus la tête.

« Nous devrions avoir une réponse avant la fin de la semaine. » Compléta Aizawa qui ne cachait presque pas sa joie d'avoir presque terminer ce rendez-vous, alors qu'il pensait aux heures de sommeils qu'il avait déjà perdu en venant ici même si cela en valait la peine.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser de signer cet accord, je suis heureuse de voir que vous prenez autant à cœur la protection de nos enfants et je vous en remercie. » Fit poliment Inko en signant les papiers qui autorisait un héros à suivre et protéger son fils dès qu'il sortira de leur appartement.

« C'est bien normal Madame, nous souhaitons vous prouvez que vous avez eu raison de nous faire confiance l'an dernier. » Rétorqua All Might en faisant référence à la conversation compliquée qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme l'an dernier, alors qu'elle avait faillis empêcher son fils de retourner étudier à Yuuei.

« Bien nous ne vous embêterons pas plus que nécessaire. » Conclua Aizawa en se levant de sa chaise avant de la rabattre sous la table, immédiatement imité par All Might qui ne souhaitait pas dérangé plus que nécessaire la petite famille qui était visiblement sur le point de manger.

« … Ah ! Aizawa-sensei j'avais une question. »

« Je t'écoute Midoriya. »

« Je me demandais, avec ce qui est arrivé ce matin, si vous comptiez toujours organiser le camp d'entraînement ? » Demanda l'adolescent avec espoir alors qu'il pensait aux possibilités de progression perdues si le camp n'était pas maintenu à cause de Shigaraki et de ses confrères.

« Nous allons devoir prendre pas mal de dispositions pour que ce soit faisable mais ce genre d'événement fait partie intégrante de votre cursus scolaire. On ne va pas pouvoir continuer à vous cacher à l'école à cause de quelques vilains. » Répondit Aizawa qui faillit laisser échapper un rire en voyant le regard soulagé et heureux de son élève à l'entente de la nouvelle. « Ça sera un enfer tu sais ? » Tenta le professeur pour essayer de la décourager.

« Ce genre de chose ne me fait pas peur Aizawa-sensei, je suis déterminé à devenir plus fort ! » Répondit Izuku avec détermination sous les regards amusés des trois adultes présents dans la pièce.

« Je me doutais de cette réponse. » Répondit Aizawa en soupirant.

« Haha et moi donc ! » Répondit All Might en ouvrant la porte après avoir enfilé ses chaussures. « Va Midoriya-shonen et prend bien des forces car demain un entraînement spécial vous attend ! »

« Vraiment ?! J'ai hâte ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous déplacer Sensei, All Might et désolé pour le dérangement. » Répondit poliment Izuku en saluant ses professeurs de la main depuis le seuil de la porte.

« Merci de nous avoir reçu. » Répondirent Aizawa et All Might en se courbant un peu devant les deux Midoriya sur le seuil de la porte avant de disparaitre dans la cage d'escalier.

« Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi et tes camarades, ce sont de bonnes personnes et je suis contente qu'ils soient prêt de vous au quotidien en tant qu'enseignant et héros mais aussi en tant que personne aussi. » Commenta Inko avec un doux sourire alors qu'elle pensait au côté presque paternel des deux professeurs qui s'occupaient de son fils et de ses camarades depuis un an déjà.

« Oui, nous avons de la chance de les avoir. Même si Aizawa-sensei n'a pas toujours l'air courtois en apparence, avec le temps on apprend à voir au travers de son masque pour se rendre compte que c'est un homme fort, courageux et gentil qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ses élèves. Je le respecte beaucoup. » Répondit honnêtement Izuku en repensant à l'attaque de l'USJ pendant laquelle Aizawa a faillit sacrifier sa vie pour ses élèves.

« Autant qu'All Might ? » Le taquina sa mère en fermant la porte à clef.

« E-euh je eh bien … » Commença Izuku en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

« Personne ne le dépassera et ce, peut importe le domaine ? » Répondit sa mère à sa place ce qui gêna encore plus l'adolescent déjà rouge comme une tomate.

« Quel charmant tableau. » Annonça une voix grave depuis le salon, faisant sursauter Inko alors qu'Izuku se mit immédiatement en position défensive devant sa mère à l'entente de cette voix qui avait pendant longtemps hanté ses rêves après un incident _légèrement_ traumatisant.

« Décoince-toi un peu, gamin. Je suis pas là pour vous blesser, juste pour discuter. »

« La dernière fois que quelqu'un a voulu discuter j'ai finis par me faire recruter de force dans l'organisation la plus dangereuse du pays. Je pense avoir le droit d'être méfiant quand un inconnu entre dans notre appartement sans notre permission. » Rétorqua Izuku avec froideur et méfiance.

« Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait. » Se moqua l'individu en se levant de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers Izuku. « Je dois dire que tu me plais bien, cette lueur dans tes yeux est vraiment ... intéressante ... je me demande bien combien de temps elle va briller ? Sérieux quel gâchis … dire que Stain avait jugé que tu étais digne de devenir un héros. Il a fallut que cet idiot de Tomura vienne s'en mêler. »

« Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire Izuku ? » Demanda Inko qui ne comprenait pas ce que le tueur de héros venait faire dans cette conversation.

« Moi non plus je ne comprends pas tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux … Dabi, je me souviens bien ? »

« Je veux juste discuter avec notre prometteuse nouvelle recrue, oh et aussi Shigaraki voulait que je te transmette quelques informations alors me voilà. » Expliqua Dabi avec le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard fatigué d'Izuku qui comprit que cela voulait dire qu'une nouvelle et longue discussion allait de nouveau commencer.

« _Je regrette déjà notre ancien et tranquille quotidien. _» Pensa amèrement Izuku en s'installant dans le canapé en face de l'individu aux multiples brûlures et cicatrices.

« Je vais préparer du thé. »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je reviens enfin ... avec le chapitre 3 qui est composé à 95% de blabla *rire*. Je suis désolée, je jure que le prochain chapitre sera bien plus intéressant que celui-ci surtout au niveau de la quantité de combat et d'action mais bon il faut bien instaurer des règles avant de pouvoir se taper dessus ! Enfin bref, c'est surtout un gros chapitre sur comment Dabi et Izuku vont être amener à se côtoyer en tant qu'ami plutôt que collègue, je sais que cette relation plaisait pas mal d'entre vous alors j'ai décidé de l'instaurer un peu plus tôt dans l'histoire cette fois pour pouvoir me concentrer sur l'écriture de certains personnage qui ne me satisfaisaient plus ou pas assez (comme Moutainbreaker ou Yui pour les anciens xD) et qui réapparaîtront bientôt dans cette histoire mais d'une façon légèrement différente. Pour ce qui est des changements, j'ai légèrement modifié Dabi et j'ai aussi légèrement commencé à teaser le prochain vilain OC de l'histoire qui j'espère vous plaira malgré le cliché qu'il représente *ahem* (je promets qu'il ne sera pas aussi chiant que son background le laisse paraître xD).

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**SirGénie2 :** Je suis ravie de te revoir et de voir que tu es toujours présent(e) pour lire mon histoire, ça me touche beaucoup ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui vous reverrez Yui dans quelques temps mais j'ai décidé de l'incruster un peu plus tard dans l'histoire pour laisser un peu plus de place aux méchants du début d'histoire comme Moutainbreaker et un nouvel OC qu'on découvrira légèrement dans ce chapitre.

**Elise :** Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pensé que j'abandonnais cette histoire ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ça et que tu apprécieras cette nouvelle version. Je sais qu'All Might maîtrisait le One For All à 100% dans l'histoire originale mais j'ai décidé de le changer ici pour ne pas qu'Izuku ne se sente trop en retard sur son héros n°1 :D

**Bloodiane :** Ah les cours ... aussi barbant que nécessaire T_T Je suis heureuse que mon histoire puisse te sortir de cet ennui que te procurer tes cours et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Comme tu vas apparemment avoir le plaisir de le constater dans ce chapitre, j'ai conservé la relation entre Izuku et Dabi mais légèrement modifié la façon d'agir et de parler de Dabi en espérant que ça colle mieux au personnage et pour ce qui est des taquineries entre les deux ça viendra au fils des chapitres ne t'inquiète pas :D Pour répondre à tes deux questions, je ne suis pas une grande adepte du All For One= père d'Izuku parce que ça serait quand même vachement cliché même si j'arrive à m'imaginer cela possible sous certains angles xD mais je ne compte pas utiliser cette théorie dans l'histoire. Quant à ta deuxième question, non Moutainbreaker ne sera pas chargé de protéger Izuku maaaaaais on risque de revoir cette ordure d'ici peu de temps alors j'espère que ta haine est prête à resurgir mouhaha. En tout cas un immense merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me motivent réellement à continuer d'écrire cette histoire.

**GriffinStrange :** Désolée, je pensais avoir convenablement prévenu en laissant un message sur l'histoire originelle mais apparemment ça n'était pas suffisant *gomenasai* Sinon je suis heureuse que tu continues à me suivre et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

_/!\ Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi /!\_

* * *

« Donc tu veux dire que tu es venu ici … pour t'excuser ? » Demanda Izuku avec une incrédulité non dissimulée, après que Dabi lui ait expliqué son attachement à la doctrine de Stain et son désaccord quand à la décision de Shigaraki d'utiliser Deku pour redorer l'image de la Ligue.

« En quelques sortes ouai, de base j'avais rejoins la Ligue parce que je pensais que Stain était lié de près ou de loin à ces abrutis. Faut croire que c'était du pipeau, enfin ça m'appendra à me fier à des rumeurs. » Expliqua Dabi en avalant une gorgée de thé noir préparé par la mère d'Izuku alors que les deux garçons discutaient calmement, non sans une légère tension, autour de la table de la cuisine. « Tous les gars qui suivent la doctrine de Stain savent que toi, Midoriya Izuku, tu as été jugé comme étant digne de devenir un héros au même titre qu'All Might. Ce que cet idiot de Shigaraki a décidé sur un coup de tête ça me fait chier au plus au point, le gars reptile dont t'as détruit l'épée au camp d'entraînement l'an dernier est du même avis que moi : c'est du gâchis de tes talents. » Continua Crématorium en s'étirant silencieusement. « Je vais pas vraiment m'excuser, parce qu'au final vu la situation je pense que tu t'en fous complètement. Mais sache que si t'as besoin de quelque chose Spinner et moi on t'aidera Izuku, je peux t'appeler comme ça pas vrai ? On est dans le même merdier alors autant oublier la politesse maintenant. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment, mais pourquoi être venu me dire ça en face ? Je veux dire tu auras simplement pu m'envoyer un message, vous avez mon numéro maintenant. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire pour Stain et moi, mais maintenant je ne suis plus digne de devenir le héros que Stain pensait que je deviendrais. Tu n'as plus vraiment de raisons d'être bon avec moi. » Demanda l'adolescent avec une amertume qu'il ne tenta même pas de camoufler.

« Pas faux, mais honnêtement on ne fait pas que des mauvaises actions dans la Ligue … même si c'est ce qu'on fait croire à tout le monde sur les réseaux sociaux et à la télé. La plupart des missions que j'ai faites jusque là, avaient pour but de détruire des héros qui pensent pouvoir jouer aux bons samaritains en présence du public mais qui derrière, sont les derniers des enfoirés … pire que nous en tout cas. » Répondit Dabi avec une nonchalance derrière laquelle se cachait une colère sourde. « As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'héroïne CherryMist ? » Demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs avant d'entendre la mère d'Izuku rire dans son dos alors que celle-ci préparait le repas. « J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Non c'est juste que si il y a une chose que tu dois savoir de mon fils, c'est qu'il est au courant de tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin les héros. » Répondit calmement Inko qui s'était remise de l'apparition soudaine d'une nouvelle personne recherchée dans son appartement. « Surtout si ça concerne All Might. » Rajouta la jeune femme en souriant.

Etrangement, sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune mère ne se sentait absolument pas menacée par la présence de cet étrange garçon sous son toit, elle pouvait même dire avec certitude qu'elle était à l'aise à l'idée qu'il y ait quelqu'un comme Crématorium dans l'Alliance pour veiller sur son fils quand elle ne pourrait plus le faire –bien qu'elle ne sache absolument pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine confiance envers l'inconnu-. Alors que « Dabi » discutait calmement avec son fils, elle pouvait sentir une certaine bienveillance émaner de lui, comme si être dans cet appartement au lieu se trouver dans le milieu hostile dans lequel il vivait au quotidien, lui permettait de redevenir le garçon tout à fait normal qu'il avait été autrefois dans une hypothétique période de sa jeunesse.

« Maman … tu n'es pas obligé de parler de ça. » Répondit Izuku avec indignation alors que ses joues prenaient la même couleur qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont et ont eu leur période All Might, sois pas gêné va. » Rétorqua Dabi en souriant narquoisement.

« Izuku est et a toujours été et sera toujours dans une période All Might. » Rétorqua Inko en riant doucement.

« Oh alors le fan numéro 1 du Symbole de la Paix en est devenu l'élève et le disciple, c'est une plutôt belle récompense. » Commenta Crématorium avant d'avaler la dernière gorgée de son thé noir, non sans un rictus moqueur affiché sur son visage défiguré par de graves brûlures dont Izuku ignorait la provenance.

« Ugh … que quelqu'un m'achève et disperse mes cendres dans la mer. » Marmonna Izuku en cachant son visage dans ses bras, tête contre la table.

« Pour les cendres je peux m'arranger. » Rétorqua le garçon aux brûlures avec amusement.

« … pour en revenir à notre sujet, je connais l'héroïne CherryMist. » Tenta Izuku pour changer le sujet de cette conversation devenant beaucoup trop embarrassante pour lui. « Mais elle est dans le coma depuis une mission qui a mal tournée et personne n'a vraiment donné de détails sur cette affaire qui avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque. »

« Bien tenté. » Marmonna Dabi avec un sourire en coin avant de poursuivre la conversation, au grand soulagement du garçon aux cheveux verts. « Enfin normal qu'ils aient pas voulu ébruiter l'affaire. Cette femme était connue pour être très populaire auprès des mômes, son alter lui permettait de créer des illusions de tout et n'importe quoi, sa seule limite étant son imagination. »

« Oui, c'était un pouvoir rare et incroyablement utile dans pleins de situations ! Il lui suffisait de visualiser ce qu'elle voulait faire apparaître et ses illusions prenaient vie avec un réalisme incroyable, elle pouvait l'utiliser pour rassurer les victimes après un incident ou déstabiliser ses adversaires afin les distraire et les mettre hors d'état de nuire avec le moins de dégât possible. » Continua joyeusement Izuku sous le regard moqueur de Dabi qui comprenait désormais ce que voulait dire la mère de l'adolescent plus tôt.

« Ouai sauf qu'en dehors de son costume cette femme était un monstre. » Annonça Dabi avec un air lugubre. « En réalité, c'était une femme d'affaire redoutable et impitoyable dans le monde de la plèbe, elle utilisait ses illusions pour soumettre ses ennemis en leur faisant voir leur pire cauchemar certains en sont morts de peurs et d'autres ont finis à l'asile. Certaines de ces victimes étaient des enfants qui ont rejoins des cartels de drogues pour survivre dans la rue ou simplement pour fuir des parents violents. » Expliqua Crématorium avec une haine non dissimulée envers l'héroïne. « Je connaissais une de ses victimes, il s'appelait Yukio … c'était un môme de 8 ans qui avait fuis de chez lui parce que ses alcolos de parents avaient faillis le tuer après une soirée trop arrosée. Il avait réussis à se faire recruter dans une des usines affiliées à la Ligue pour faire le ménage, Ligue dont je faisais pas encore partis à l'époque, et grâce au travail qu'il effectuait il recevait un salaire qui lui permettait de se nourrir convenablement. Après quelques temps, le gérant de l'usine l'a pris sous son aile et l'a logé gratuitement, Yukio pouvait enfin avoir une vie à peu près normal dans un endroit où les gens ne le frapperaient pas et ne le menacerait pas de mort à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient. Jusqu'au jour ou cette salope de CherryMist s'est ramenée en décrétant que l'usine lui appartenait, elle a enfermé tous les travailleurs dans une de ses illusions et pendant qu'ils essayaient de s'en sortir elle les a massacré. Un de nos gars à réussis à me prévenir et à prévenir la Ligue de l'attaque et on a tous rappliqué en vitesse mais c'était trop tard, tout le monde était mort … Yukio comprit. » Termina Dabi dont les yeux habituellement neutres reflétaient actuellement une grande tristesse et de la culpabilité.

« C'est horrible, ces gens ne méritaient pas ça. » Marmonna Izuku, dépité par tant de cruauté. « Dire que cette femme était un héroïne célèbre et appréciée … »

« A l'époque je travaillais dans une usine voisine à celle où Yukio travaillait c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu j'avais fuis une vie de merde comme lui, alors quand j'ai vu ce que cette femme avait fait à ses gens qui ne faisaient que travailler pour survivre ... J'ai finis par rejoindre l'équipe envoyée par la Ligue pour tuer ce monstre et venger Yukio et les autres. Au final on a pas eu l'occas' de se venger, malheureusement, Stain était passé avant nous. Toi qui l'a rencontré tu imagine bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il accomplisse son devoir, c'est ce jour-là quand j'ai vu Stain se tenir devant moi avec cette imposteur et qu'il a nous expliqué la raison de son attaque contre CherryMist, que j'ai compris que je voulais faire comme-lui : détruire les héros indignes qui ne pensent qu'à servir leurs propres intérêts. »

« J'avais rencontré cette femme une fois, je l'avais trouvée formidable et gentille elle dégageait la même aura qu'une mère protégeant ses enfants lorsqu'elle effectuait son travail. » Commenta Inko avec horreur et indignation.

« Certains individus sont capables de cacher leur aura meurtrière aux yeux des autres, ces gars là sont les plus dangereux. » Annonça le jeune adulte avec une amertume non dissimulée. « Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas le meurtre et la violence mais certaines personnes méritent d'être punies, mais pour appliquer une sentence à la hauteur de leur crime la prison n'est parfois pas suffisante. »

« Je comprends ton point de vue, mais je ne l'accepte pas. Si pour répondre à la violence on utilise encore plus de violence alors à quoi cela sert-il ? Au final on commet les mêmes exactions que les gens que l'ont méprise. » Rétorqua Izuku avec sérieux.

« Tu as raison, mais c'est parce que tu as eu une enfance heureuse que tu peux affirmer ça sans hésiter. Quand t'as grandis dans l'ombre tu te rends rapidement compte que la justice appliquée dans la plupart des pays à l'heure actuelle, ne suffira jamais à faire payer les enfoirés qui en font souffrir d'autres. » Rétorqua aussitôt Dabi avec sérieux. « Enfin ! Je suis pas là pour te convaincre que les gens comme moi sont de bonnes personnes et les héros de mauvaises. Au contraire … tu te feras ta propre opinion au fur et à mesure de nos missions. Je voulais juste te dire tout cela avant que tu ne fasses quoique ce soit qui soit contre ta volonté pour servir Tomura, que bien sûr il existe des gens mauvais par nature, héros ou vilains, mais que l'inverse est également possible certaines fois il y a des vilains ou des héros qui sont par nature de bonne personne, la seule chose qui les différencient c'est qu'ils ont choisis des chemins différents. Tant que tu aideras l'Alliance, Shigaraki te laissera peut-être l'opportunité de choisir le genre de vilains que tu voudras être.» Affirma Crématorium avec une gentillesse qui choqua Izuku et sa mère, les deux ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce garçon soit aussi gentil avec Deku alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

« _Vilains et héros de ne sont que les faces opposées d'une même pièce._ » Cita Izuku, après s'être remis de sa surprise, en se souvenant d'une interview de Best Jeanist qui l'avait à, l'époque, énormément fait réfléchir et cogiter la société sur les relations entre vilains et héros.

« Je sais pas où t'as entendu ça, mais y'a pas plus vrai. Au final, héros et vilains sont toujours étroitement lié : les vilains créent des héros, les héros créent des vilains. L'un et l'autre détruise ce qui leur plait pas, seulement la loi est toujours du côté du héros parce que ses actions sont soi-disant plus justes … Mais selon quels critères ? Certains héros causent plus de dégâts aux villes que des vilains, pareils pour les victimes collatérales. » Argumenta Dabi en soupirant.

« C'était une citation de Best Jeanist qui avait beaucoup fait parler de lui à l'époque parce que personne n'approuvait l'idée d'une quelconque ressemblance entre les héros et les vilains. Au contraire, moi je trouvais que c'était une approche de la société très novatrice et surtout très instructive. En tant que héros, je pense qu'il est fondamental de comprendre que certaines fois les vilains sont simplement des personnes incomprises qui n'ont pas pu supporter les malheurs qui leurs tombaient dessus. » Rajouta Izuku en repensant à son enfance et au harcèlement qu'il avait subis de la part de Katsuki et ses amis, après tout il aurait très bien pu choisir de se suicider ou de devenir quelqu'un de mauvais au lieu de pardonner ses bourreaux et d'aller de l'avant. « Quand on stigmatise quelqu'un de différent, qu'on le méprise sans chercher à le comprendre, au final rien de bon ne peut en ressortir. Si certaines personnes savent supporter le regard et le jugement des autres et leur pardonner, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je peux comprendre qu'à un certain point certains ne sont plus à même de le supporter et en vienne à penser que le seul moyen d'obtenir justice c'est de le faire par soi-même. Bien sûr, la stigmatisation n'est pas la seule raison qui peut pousser quelqu'un à choisir votre monde pour essayer de s'en sortir … il existe tellement de raison que les héros ne pourront jamais rien y faire. »

« … tu es vraiment une personne intéressante, Midoriya Izuku. » Marmonna Dabi en souriant intérieurement au fait qu'Izuku était un garçon très différent des autres enfants qui souhaitaient devenir des héros : lui il cherchait à comprendre ce qui motive les gens à faire ce qu'ils font, il s'interroge et réfléchit avant de juger une personne quel quelle soit. « Tu me vois impressionné, il est rare de voir un héros de nos jours avec de telles pensées. Je pense qu'on s'entendra bien, Izuku. » Rajouta Dabi sous le regard surpris d'Izuku qui lui sourit en guise de reconnaissance.

« Il est déjà si tard … ? » Commenta Inko en voyant que l'horloge annonçait déjà 22h30. « Izuku, All Might t'a prévenu qu'un entraînement difficile t'attendrait demain. Tu devrais manger rapidement, sinon la digestion commencera au moment d'aller te coucher et t'empêchera de dormir. » S'enquit la jeune femme en lui servant une assiette de katsudon, son préféré, avant de servir une autre assiette à Dabi qui lança un regard incrédule à la jeune femme. « Tu devrais manger aussi mon garçon, tu ne sembles pas te nourrir convenablement. Considère cela comme un remerciement de ma part pour avoir rassurer un tant soit peu mon fils. » Expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire radieux qui empêcha Dabi de refuser l'assiette si gentiment offerte et préparée.

« … Merci. » Répondit Dabi après un moment de silence, comme-ci c'était la première depuis longtemps que quelqu'un lui témoignait la moindre once de gentillesse.

« Bon appétit ! » Fit joyeusement Izuku en attaquant son plat préféré avec appétit. « Maman ton katsudon est toujours aussi bon, je m'en lasserais jamais. » Commenta Izuku qui dévorait son plat sous le regard amusé de Dabi qui lui mangeait calmement et lentement son bol.

« Quel genre d'entraînement te fait subir Yuuei pour que tu sois aussi affamé ? On dirait que t'as pas mangé depuis trois jours. » Demanda Crématorium avant d'avaler habilement une autre bouchée de riz à l'aide de ses baguettes.

« J'ai commencé à développer un nouveau style de combat ! Mes bras sont trop fragiles pour supporter le pouvoir d'All Might au dessus des 15%, du coup j'ai du trouver une alternative mais honnêtement ce n'est pas une grande réussite pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser mes jambes pour le combat donc j'ai demandé conseils à All Might et à deux de mes camarades de classes pour m'aider et je dois dire qu'ils n'y vont pas de mains morte. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime m'entraîner ! » Avoua Izuku en souriant fièrement à la mention de son héros et de ses camarades. « En plus tant que j'ai encore le droit d'aller à Yuuei je veux profiter au maximum de la présence de mes amis, des enseignements de mes professeurs, de nos entraînements, des conseils d'All Might … quand tout ça sera finis, ça va vraiment me manquer alors je ne veux pas en rater une miette, même si je finis par mourir de fatigue ! »

« Izuku … » Murmura sa mère ressentant autant de fierté que de tristesse après le discours optimiste de son fils alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'abandonner toutes ces choses c'était comme renoncer à une partie de lui-même et que quand sera venu le moment de dire adieu à tout cela, son cœur se brisera probablement.

« Sérieusement vous êtes tous des fanatiques dans cette école ? » Demanda Crématorium en riant alors que le garçon aux cheveux verts se resservait une portion de katsudon.

« Je pense que « passionné » serait plus adapté. » Le corrigea Inko en souriant. « Tous les amis d'Izuku et élèves que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer sont passionnés par leurs études et deviendront de formidable héros j'en suis sûre, surtout que certains sont déjà très prometteurs. »

« Surtout Kacchan et Todoroki-kun ! » Annonça Izuku qui crut apercevoir une brève lueur de surprise dans le regard de Dabi à la mention du nom des deux garçons avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

« Kacchan … Tu veux dire ce gremlins effrayant qui fait des explosions avec ses mains ? » Demanda Dabi en se souvenant du moment où la Ligue avait emmené Katsuki dans leur repère. « Ce mioche a intérêt à travailler sur son comportement s'il veut devenir un héros. » Commenta Crématorium en terminant son bol de katsudon sous les rires des deux Midoriya présents dans la pièce. « Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Qualifier Katsuki-kun de « gremlins effrayant » fut assez surprenant. » Répondit Inko en essayant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il n'entende jamais ça. » Rajouta Izuku qui pouvait déjà imaginé la réaction on-ne-peut-plus explosive de son ami d'enfance.

« Un quartier pourrait en être rayé de la carte … » Continua Inko avec un air sombre.

« Sérieusement ce môme en est à ce point-là ? J'aimerais bien le voir devenir un héros juste pour me moquer de lui quand les journalistes n'arrêteront pas de le qualifié de « héros au cœur de pierre » ou des trucs du genre … Ses réactions en live n'auraient pas de prix. » Annonça narquoisement Dabi alors qu'il posait ses deux baguettes, l'une contre l'autres, sur le côté de son bol désormais vide.

« Oh tu as terminé de manger, Dabi-kun ? Est-ce que tu voudrais encore du Katsudon ? » Demanda Inko en essayant de ne pas rire aux commentaires de son hôte, même s'ils étaient assez cocasses jugeant que se moquer ainsi n'était pas correct et surtout déplacé, étant donné que le concerné était le fils de sa meilleure amie.

« Non merci … Je veux pas abuser de votre générosité. Surtout que je dois encore parler avec Izuku pour clarifier certains trucs et s'il doit vraiment être en forme pour demain alors vaudrait mieux qu'on se dépêche. » Expliqua Dabi qui avait à nouveau revêtu son masque d'indifférence au travers duquel aucunes expressions ne semblaient pouvoir se frayer un chemin.

« Maman, tu dois être fatiguée si tu veux je peux faire la vaisselle ce soir. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, tu mérites une bonne nuit de sommeil. » S'enquit Izuku en voyant de légères cernes apparaître sous les yeux fatigués de sa mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon chéri, tu as l'air bien plus fatigué que moi et tu dois être en forme pour demain. Allez vous installer dans le canapé, vous serez plus à l'aise pour discuter. Je vous apporte du thé dès que j'ai finis de débarrasser tout ça … et pas de mais Izuku, laisse moi m'occuper de tout ça. » Rétorqua Inko en voyant que son fils allait protester sa décision.

« D'accord … allons nous asseoir alors. » Céda Izuku en invitant Dabi à s'asseoir dans les vieux fauteuils verts que les parents d'Izuku avaient achetés avant sa naissance.

« Ouai, donc en gros je sers de pigeon voyageur à Tomura qui a pas voulu bouger son cul du QG aujourd'hui … enfin si ça peut éviter qu'il assassine quelqu'un je suppose que je peux pas trop me plaindre. Sérieusement notre équipe est pire qu'un étage d'asile psychiatrique à elle toute seule, je comprends même pas que certains y ait pas déjà terminé d'ailleurs. » Se plaignit Dabi alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face de celui d'un Izuku légèrement mal à l'aise quand aux déclarations de son interlocuteur.

« Ouai désolé c'est pas vraiment rassurant ce que j'te dis là enfin bon comme t'as déjà rencontré la taré de service qui veut sucer le sang de tous les gars potables qu'elle trouve, et le tsundere qui nous sert de chef alors j'pense que tu te doutais un peu que t'allais pas rejoindre une équipe aussi soudée et saine d'esprit que les Power Rangers. » Continua Dabi en souriant brièvement face à la moue amusée d'Izuku qui commençait à s'habituer à sa franchise et son sarcasme. « Bref, on crève l'abcès maintenant ? Comme ça on va tout les deux se coucher au plus tôt pour espérer ne pas ressembler à des zombies dès le matin ? »

« Ça me parait être une bonne solution. » Répondit Izuku en riant doucement.

« Cool, alors en gros Shigaraki aimerait que tu commences déjà à réfléchir à un pseudonyme et à un design de costume qui te plairait, tu l'as déjà fait pour la partie héroïque de ta vie alors je suppose que la deuxième fois sera moins difficile que la première. » Expliqua Dabi sous le regard attentif d'Izuku qui semblait déjà réfléchir à la multitude de choix qui s'offrait à lui en matière de costume et de nom de vilain. « Cette abrutis fétichiste des mains m'a dit de te dire que tu devais pas choisir quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à ton nom de héros et à ton costume, ou même qui pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de tes amis … Même si j'pense que t'es pas assez con pour faire ça. » Continua Crématorium en soupirant.

« Jusque là je pense que je devrais en être capable. » Répondit Izuku avec sérieux alors qu'il prenait mentalement note de tout ce que Dabi lui racontait pour éviter de faire une bêtise qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie d'une personne innocente.

« Bien, ensuite il m'a chargé de te dire que tu serais de sortie vendredi soir pour ta première mission en équipe donc tarde pas trop. Kurogiri viendra te chercher ici vers 19h alors soit prêt, met des vêtements simples, noirs de préférence et trouve toi des chaussures moins voyantes que celles que tu portes tout le temps. On te donnera un modificateur de voix pour éviter tout problème. » Expliqua Dabi intérieurement affligé par l'air dépité de l'adolescent lui faisant face alors que Crématorium lui annonçait qu'il allait dans peu de temps se confronter au monde de la plèbe dans le cadre de sa première mission, bien loin d'être qualifiable « d'initiation en douceur ».

« … et en quoi cette mission va-t-elle consister ? » Demanda Izuku qui patienta un moment pour reprendre constance avant de reprendre leur discussion.

« En gros, quand on a attaqué Tartarus on a légèrement merdé et libéré certains prisonniers qui sont loin de porter la Ligue dans leur cœur. En début d'aprèm l'un d'entre eux s'en est pris à une de nos filiales qui fournis armes et équipements à nos gars et Shigaraki nous envoie, Compress, Toga, toi et moi pour essayer de l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à d'autres de nos partenaires. »

« Pourquoi attendre vendredi précisément alors ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que vous l'attaquiez au plus vite, pour éviter qu'il ne vous attaque à nouveau ? En plus si vous avez une date aussi précise c'est que vous savez probablement où cet individu se cache, non ? » Demanda Izuku, légèrement intéressé de savoir qui était l'homme qui visait la Ligue et pour quels motifs un méchant s'en prendrait à d'autres au lieu de s'allier pour devenir plus fort.

« Tu poses trop de questions à la fois. » Marmonna Dabi en se massant les tempes. « 'Fin t'as pas totalement tord mais tu te goures sur la dernière partie, on sait pas du tout où ce mec a décidé de crécher. Les seuls indices qu'on a pu avoir c'est une de ne de nos nouvelles recrues qui les à dénicher, et en gros on pense que ce mec va participer à une réunion avec plusieurs types pas très réglos dans la soirée de vendredi. C'est une sorte de soirée où des vilains en recrutent d'autres tout en testant leurs capacités dans des combats clandestins douteux où la plupart des candidats potentiels finissent par être buté avant la fin de la soirée. Une sacrée connerie si tu veux mon avis. » Expliqua nonchalamment Crématorium qui scrutait le visage de son interlocuteur à la recherche du moindre signe d'incompréhension ou de malaise.

« Est-ce que vous savez quel genre d'Alter cet homme possède ? » Demanda Izuku qui semblait déjà réfléchir très sérieusement à un plan pour empêcher cet homme de sévir plus longtemps, sachant que s'il s'était échapper de Tartarus, le laisser dans la nature représentait autant un danger pour la Ligue que pour les civils.

« Le truc c'est que c'est pas réellement l'alter de ce gars qui est dangereux en lui-même, c'est plutôt la façon dont il l'utilise qui est dangereux. Il peut créer n'importe quelle substance chimique dont il connait les propriétés à partir de rien … ouai comme cette fille de bourge dans ta classe. » Commença Dabi qui avait pleinement capté l'intention d'un Izuku prenant des notes imaginaires en marmonnant. « Bien sûr si un imbécile en avait hérité, cet alter aurait été d'une inutilité déconcertante mais dommage pour nous ! Ce mec est un ex-scientifique de génie qui était spécialisé dans la création d'arme biologique pour l'armée, il a été renvoyé de son boulot pour avoir fais des recherches sur une arme qui pourrait rayer de la carte le monde entier. Ouai, ouai, en gros ce type est le cliché personnifié du méchant d'un film de science-fiction sauf qu'il est pas acteur, encore moins un personnage en 3D et assez dangereux pour avoir été placé à Tartarus. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a une contrainte quand à la durée d'utilisation de son alter ? Ou encore quant au nombre de composant qu'il peut créer d'un coup ? Peut-il créer directement des mélanges où doit-il en préparer certains en avance ? » Demanda Izuku alors qu'il essayait déjà de dresser un profil de base de l'individu qui lui permettrait de faire des recherches et surtout d'éviter de mourir où d'être blessé pendant sa première mission.

« Encore une fois, tu poses trop de questions. On en sait pas autant sur ce gars, de la raison pour laquelle il peut pas nous calculer à comment fonctionne son alter, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il se fait appeler « Chemicals » maintenant. C'est trop maigre pour intervenir mais tsundere-san veut quand même qu'on y aille, en gros on est ses pions et il a choisit de nous sacrifier. » Répondit simplement Dabi en soupirant de frustration.

« Ça risque d'être dangereux … surtout si on intervient durant une rencontre entre vilains, nous risquons d'être pris entre deux feux. »

« C'est les risques du métier ! » Répondit sarcastiquement Dabi en se levant du canapé alors qu'il envoyait rapidement un message à X sur son téléphone. « T'as des questions ou pas ? Ça fait beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. »

« Pas vraiment, je suis juste un peu nerveux surtout que j'ai été invité chez un ami le samedi soir donc j'espère ne pas être en trop mauvais état pour le dîner sinon cela risque d'être difficilement justifiable. » Expliqua Izuku en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Je suis désolé que tu ais gâché ta soirée ici à m'expliquer tout ces détails. »

« Tch, t'excuse pas idiot. C'est toujours mieux de venir ici que de devoir passer une soirée en compagnie de ces cas sociaux. » Se justifia le jeune adulte non sans un léger sourire en coin.

« Merci beaucoup Dabi, pour ta patience et aussi pour ta gentillesse. » Le remercia Izuku en le gratifiant d'un sourire sincère.

« Arrête de sourire comme un idiot ... de rien morveux. » Fit le concerné en se retournant lorsqu'il sentit une sorte de courant d'air dans son dos. « Mon taxi est là … Madame Midoriya merci pour le repas et le thé, vous n'étiez pas obligée. »

« Tout comme tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi gentil avec mon fils. » Rétorqua la jeune femme en riant. « Tu pourras revenir de temps en temps si tu le souhaites, vois cela comme un remerciement pour prendre soin de mon fils. »

« Merci pour la proposition, j'y réfléchirais. » Répondit humblement le garçon aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il rejoignait le portail créé par Kurogiri.

« Pouvons-nous y aller, Dabi ? » Demanda Kurogiri avec cette même politesse froide qui dérangeait Izuku sans réellement en connaitre la raison.

« Ouai, on a encore du travail ce soir après tout. » Répondit Crématorium avant de disparaître dans les méandres du portail de son acolyte sous les yeux fatigués d'Izuku et de sa mère qui partirent rapidement se coucher après avoir terminer de ranger la vaisselle, n'ayant pas la force physique et mentale pour discuter de cette soirée mouvementée et haute en visites impromptues.

* * *

« Vous pensez que ça sera quoi notre entraînement « spécial » ? » Demanda Hagakure alors qu'elle s'étirait sans que personne ne puisse avoir l'occasion de la voir s'exécuter.

« Bah on est tous un peu paumé sur le sujet, All Might et Aizawa-sensei ont rien voulu nous dire. » Répondit simplement Kirishima en s'étirant les bras, les poignets et les coudes.

« C'est pas faute d'avoir insisté pourtant. » Commenta Denki en soupirant lascivement.

« J'aime pas les surprises dans cette école ! Ca finit toujours mal pour nous. » Se plaignit Mina en soupirant alors qu'elle rappelait à tous la fois où All Might avait fais semblant d'être un vilain pour voir si ses élèves étaient capables de résister à la pression de deux attaques consécutives.

« Je te le fais pas dire … je crois qu'inconsciemment j'en veux toujours à All Might de nous avoir fichu la trouille comme ça ce jour-là. » Continua Jirou en frissonnant.

« T'es pas la seule ! Qui ferait ça à des étudiants traumatisés ?! On a beau essayé de devenir des héros c'était cruel ! » Renchérit Kaminari avec sa sur-exagération habituelle.

« Dire que Todoroki a participé VOLONTAIREMENT à ce traumatisme. » Rajouta Mineta en pointant du doigt le jeune garçon aux yeux vairons qui s'étirait avec Izuku, Ochako et Tenya.

« Allons Mineta-kun, tu ne devrais pas pointer Todoroki-kun du doigt comme ça … N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait accepté de jouer le jeu si All Might nous l'avait demandé. » Répondit Ochako.

« Elle a raison ! Et c'est très irrespectueux de pointer quelqu'un du doigt, Mineta-kun. » Le réprimanda Iida sous le regard amusé de ses camarades.

« Midoriya est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air un peu distrait aujourd'hui, je croyais que ton problème était résolu. » S'enquit Shouto, se moquant complètement de la reproche de Mineta, en sortant ainsi Izuku de ses pensées.

« Oh c'est résolu ! Je suis désolé, j'ai encore mal dormis cette nuit si ça continue j'essayerai d'en parler à Recovery Girl ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Todoroki-kun. » Expliqua Izuku en essayant de ne pas paniquer d'une manière qui laisserait une place aux doutes dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami.

« D'accord, mais si tu as un problème … »

« Je sais … je n'hésiterais pas à t'en parler Todoroki-kun ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tout va bien ! » Le rassura Izuku avant que quatre personnes ne sortent de nulle part et se jettent sur les élèves de deuxième année qui se mirent immédiatement en position défensive.

« Les yeux brillants sont braqués sur nous ! »

« Toujours prêt à laisser leurs empreintes ! »

« Venus de nulle part ! »

« Fuyez devant les féroces félins ! »

« Wild Wild Pussycats! »

« Whoah les Pussycats! Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ! » Cria Izuku avec un sourire aux lèvres, lui qui avait tant souhaité les revoir afin de les remercier pour le camp d'entraînement même si ce dernier avait finis en catastrophe.

« Vous nous avez fait peur ! Je vais vraiment finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant la fin de l'année. » Se plaignit Mina en serrant dramatiquement ses vêtements au niveau de son cœur.

« Haha pardon, pardon ! Mais vous aviez l'air adorable pendant que vous discutiez ça nous a donné envie de voir si vous étiez toujours sur vos gardes au cas où ! » Répondit joyeusement Pixie-bob en riant face aux mines effrayées de certains des élèves.

« Quel sadisme … » Se plaignit Mineta en grimaçant.

« Vous en avez fait du chemin pour venir jusqu'ici, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pendant votre voyage et nous vous remercions de nous avoir rendu visite ! » Annonça poliment Iida en faisant une légère courbette devant les pro-héros.

« Tout s'est bien passé, merci mon garçon. » Répondit Tiger en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes venu pour l'entrainement kero ? »

« Alors c'était pour ça qu'All Might et Aizawa-sensei ont parlé d'un entrainement spécial ! » Annonça fièrement Kaminari comme s'il venait de résoudre une énigme complexe.

« C'est vrai que nous somme là pour votre entraînement, mais nous souhaitions surtout vous revoir pour pouvoir nous excusez à propos de l'année dernière, avec tout ce qui est arrivé nous n'avons même pas pu trouver le temps de vous adressez des excuses appropriées. » Répondit Mandalay en baissant la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas su vous défendre correctement, plusieurs d'entre vous ont été blessé et vous avez été bien plus utile que nous en matière de combats. » Continua honteusement Pixie-bob qui avait été rapidement mise hors combat par Magnet lors de l'invasion du camp d'entraînement par les vilains.

« Oui et en plus de m'être fait battre, j'ai été enlevée tout comme l'un de vos camarades. Je suis vraiment désolée nyan ~ » S'excusa Ragdoll en courbant l'échine devant les étudiants d'Aizawa.

« Même si nous sommes en retard, veuillez accepter nos excuses. » Continua Tiger en s'abaissant respectueusement devant la classe qui ne savait pas comment réagir face aux excuses des adultes, qu'ils savaient ne pas être responsables pour ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là.

« C'est pas votre faute les gars ! » Hurla Kirishima après une minute de silence pendant laquelle personne ne sut quoi dire.

« Il a raison ! » Répliquèrent plusieurs élèves de la classe avec une synchronisation des plus parfaite.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ces vilains nous attaqueraient, surtout après que nos professeurs aient pris tant de précaution pour ne pas laisser d'informations fuiter quant au lieu où se déroulerait notre camp d'entraînement. » Continua sagement Momo en espérant apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les regrets des professionnels qui venaient de courber l'échine devant eux.

« Oui, et puis à cause de l'homme au portail ils nous ont tous pris par surprise ! » Rajouta Mina en secouant les bras devant elle avec frustration.

« Personne n'aurait pu réagir correctement après une telle attaque, et encore moins avec des effectifs réduits. » Renchérit Ojiro en souriant paisiblement aux adultes.

« Ça n'excuse en rien le fait qu'en tant que professeurs et pro-héros nous avons faillis à notre mission qui était de vous entraîner tout en vous gardant en sécurité. » Rétorqua Mandalay en soupirant.

« Non Ashido-san à raison, c'était impossible de prévoir qu'ils allaient nous attaquer et surtout qu'ils seraient aussi bien préparés. Aizawa-sensei nous avait dit que vous aviez organisé le camp en effectifs réduit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous … ces gens en ont simplement profité pour nous attaquer au moment où nous étions le plus vulnérable. » Rajouta Izuku pour rassurer le quatuor dont les regards étaient autant remplis de surprise face à la gentillesse des étudiants, que de culpabilité.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. » Continua Shouto avec une sincérité qu'il laissa transparaître sur son visage, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour le garçon qui était inexpressif la plupart du temps.

« C'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous excusez pour vous avoir causé tant de problème kero. »

« Elle a raison, après tout c'était notre classe que ces gens visaient. Si ça avait été une autre classe, ce genre de chose ne serait probablement pas arrivées. » Compléta Ochako en souriant nerveusement.

« Je comprends pourquoi on nous surnomme les « aimants à problèmes » maintenant. » Commenta tristement Hagakure en secouant ses mains avec frustration.

« Les filles ont raison, si quelqu'un devait s'excuser ici ce serait bien nous ! Vous n'avez aucunes raisons de vous en vouloir, votre conduite a été irréprochable ! » Continua Iida avec sa droiture habituelle.

« … Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi clément envers nous, surtout toi Midoriya-kun. Nous étions responsables de vous et tu as finis dans un sale état, bien plus que tes autres camarades. » Rétorqua Mandalay en baissant honteusement la tête.

« Surtout moi ? » Répéta Izuku en essayant de comprendre de quoi la jeune femme parlait. « J'ai été blessé parce que je n'ai pas été prudent, ça n'est absolument pas de votre faute. »

«… tous le monde a été plus où moins blessé mais toi ton pronostic vital était engagé, si tu n'avais pas été pris en charge rapidement tu aurais pu mourir. Malgré la peur, tu n'as pas hésité à foncer dans une forêt remplis d'ennemis pour aller sauver Kota. Tu as risqué ta vie alors même que nous ne t'avions pas donné l'autorisation de te battre, tu t'es battu contre un ennemi que tu savais beaucoup plus fort que toi et qui avait déjà tué un grand nombre de pro-héro. » Lui rappela Mandalay alors qu'Izuku avait peur de comprendre où cette discussion allait le mener.

« Dire que tu aurais pu ne plus te servir de tes bras si tes blessures avaient été plus graves … je dois dire que tu nous en as tous bouché un coin ce jour-là. Tu nous as aidés à en finir avec nos adversaires et tu as de nouveau foncé dans la forêt pour aider ton camarade sans même te soucier de tes blessures. C'était stupide, mais admirable.» Le loua Tiger sous le regard ennuyé d'Izuku qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ce léger détail technique avec ses amis.

« C'est vrai ! Encore aujourd'hui tu es en sursis, si tu devais te blesser encore de la même manière tu devrais probablement faire une croix sur tes rêves de devenir un héros ! » Annonça Ragdoll avec admiration. « Tu feras un formidable héros quand tu auras appris à te battre sans détruire ton corps à chaque coup de poing. »

« Nous t'en sommes tous éternellement reconnaissant. » Annonça Tiger en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois de même que Ragdoll, Pixie-bob et Mandalay devant un Izuku gêné par les remerciements qu'il jugeait inutile d'autant qu'il n'avait même pas été capable d'empêcher Katsuki de se faire enlever par Dabi.

« Nous voulions te le dire en face mais nous n'en avons jamais trouvé l'occasion, ni le temps d'ailleurs. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé après Kamino, le rétablissement de Ragdoll … si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit nous t'aiderons avec plaisir, nous avons tous une dette envers toi mon garçon ! » Continua Pixie-bob sous le regard implorant d'Izuku qui souhaitait réellement que les pro-héros arrêtent de creuser sa tombe.

«Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'ils veulent dire par « perdre l'usage de tes bras » Midoriya ? » Demanda Shouto avec une inquiétude et un mécontentement non-dissimulés, n'étant absolument pas au courant de cette partie de l'histoire.

« Renoncer à tes rêves ? » Continua Ochako avec un léger trémolo dans la voix, la jeune femme ayant peur d'avoir compris ce que les propos de la jeune femme impliquait.

« Ah … hm … et bien. »

« Ah tu n'avais rien dis à tes amis ? Je suis désolée d'avoir … » Commença rapidement Mandalay pour rattraper son erreur.

« Non ce n'est rien … Ils auraient tous finis par le savoir un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, cette discussion devait bien finir par arriver. » Répondit l'adolescent en soupirant sachant qu'il n'était mentalement pas près pour annoncer cela à ses amis surtout depuis qu'il avait vu l'effet que celle-ci avait eu sur sa mère, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était devenue encore plus protectrice qu'avant si cela était encore humainement possible.

« De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle Midoriya ? » Demanda Kirishima avec inquiétude.

« O-ouai tu avais été guéris par Recovery Girl pas vrai ? » Continua Denki en butant sur ses propres mots.

« Tu nous avais dis qu'il n'y avait aucune séquelle, pourquoi avoir menti kero ? »

« … C'était un peu après que vous soyez tous venu me rendre visite, un des médecins qui s'était chargé de faire des radios pour vérifier l'état de mes bras, est venu me rendre visite pour me faire la liste des blessures que j'avais subie. Outre le traumatisme crânien et les ecchymoses, il m'a annoncé que cette fois-ci, en plus d'avoir complètement réduit mes os pendant mon combat contre Muscular, mes tendons avaient aussi été sévèrement endommagé au point où, sans l'aide de Recovery Girl, j'aurais probablement eu de grave séquelles. » Expliqua Izuku sous le regard horrifié de ses camarades qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'adolescent tenait tellement à préserver ses bras depuis l'incident pré-Kamino.

« Midoriya-chan j'ai peur de comprendre ... » Annonça Hagakure avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu ne veux quand même dire que … ? » Commença Sero avant d'être coupé par un Izuku souhaitant désespérément terminer ses explications dans les plus brefs délais pour que la conversation puisse se diriger sur un autre sujet, qu'il espérait moins déplaisant.

« Vous comprenez bien que ce genre de blessure, même guéries, laissent des séquelles … il y a donc de grande chance que si je venais à subir de nouveau des blessures d'une telle intensité alors il y aurait un risque que je ne puisse plus jamais les utiliser. » Termina Izuku qui se sentait coupable de ne jamais en avoir parlé à ses amis qui auraient probablement aimé être là pour le soutenir.

La classe resta silencieuse après cette sordide annonce, chacun des étudiants étant encore en train d'assimiler ce que venait de leur annoncer Izuku. Maintenant qu'ils y réfléchissaient, les étudiants de la classe A comprenait mieux pourquoi l'adolescent aux cheveux verts semblait contenir sa force au lieu d'essayer de la renforcer durant les entraînements et ce, depuis l'incident à Kamino. Maintenant que toutes les pièces du puzzle avaient été rassemblé, chacun regrettait de ne pas avoir posé des questions à leur ami qui avait probablement eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle mais l'avait caché pour ne pas les inquiéter.

« Ne faîtes pas cette tê- » Commença Izuku après quelques minutes de silence, avant que quelqu'un ne l'interrompe.

« Tu savais ça avant de venir à Kamino ? » Demanda froidement un Katsuki resté étrangement silencieux depuis le début du cours.

« … Oui. » Répondit honnêtement l'adolescent sachant que mentir pour rassurer ses amis n'était finalement pas une très bonne solution au vu des regards que ses camarades lui lançait.

« Et tu as jugé intelligent de venir avec ses abrutis alors même que t'aurais pu perdre l'usage de tes putains de bras ?! » Demanda l'adolescent avec une colère qu'Izuku ne comprenait pas, étant donné que les deux adolescents n'étaient pas réellement proches.

« Mon frère il a raison, sérieusement en sachant ça t'aurais carrément dû rester à l'hôpital. Merde, je regrette de t'avoir impliqué dans mon plan pour aller chercher Bakugou. » Ajouta Kirishima avec culpabilité.

« C'était encore plus irresponsable d'aller là-bas en sachant cela Midoriya-kun ! » S'écria Iida avec horreur.

« Iida-san a raison, c'était imprudent et irréfléchi de venir avec nous en sachant que tu pourrais devenir handicapé à vie Midoriya-kun. » Rajouta Momo avec une légère déception qui ne passa pas inaperçu du concerné.

« D'après vous pour moi c'était quoi le pire des scénarios ? Je me sentais comme toi Kirishima-kun, je n'avais rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui était arrivé … Si je n'étais pas venu comment aurais-je pu continuer à dire que je voulais devenir un héros ? » Demanda calmement l'adolescent, remarquant avec amertume à quel point ses propos sonnaient faux maintenant qu'il travaillait aux côtés Shigaraki et de l'Alliance.

Bien sûr chaque personne étant présente sur le terrain d'entraînement comprenait ce que l'adolescent voulait dire, ce qui en était d'autant plus frustrant pour eux qui aurait aimé pouvoir préserver leur ami à un moment où sa santé était fragile. Ils avaient voulus arracher Katsuki des griffes des vilains pour éviter qu'il soit blessé, sans même savoir que leur initiative, déjà plus que dangereuse, aurait pu injustement coûter les rêves et la vie d'Izuku si celle-ci avait mal tournée. C'était à la fois frustrant et triste qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse réellement contredire leur ami dans cette situation même s'ils le souhaitaient de tout cœur afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour lui et qu'il devait également apprendre à faire plus attention à lui-même.

« Je m'en contrecarre ! T'es vraiment trop con c'est pas possible, comment tu peux devenir un putain de héros si tu ne peux même plus utiliser tes bras Deku !? Tu peux pas réfléchir avant d'agir !? » Cria Katsuki avec cette même colère qu'Izuku n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« C'est pour ces raisons que je ne voulais pas vous en parler. » Rétorqua Izuku en détournant le regard de ses amis. « Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter pour rien, je vais bien et je développe un nouveau style de combats qui reposera sur mes jambes plutôt que sur mes bras afin de ne plus les blesser comme ce fut le cas l'an dernier. Il n'y a pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi. » Termina l'adolescent en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas « rien », Deku-kun ! » S'indigna Ochako en gonflant ses joues avec frustration face à l'extrême minimisation de la situation par son meilleur ami.

« Uraraka à raison, tu aurais du nous en parler Midoriya. » Continua Shouto en soupirant.

« C'est notre travail de nous inquiéter pour nos amis ! » Renchérit Iida avec ferveur.

« Je sais que j'aurais du vous en parler, et je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait. » Concéda Izuku sachant que la conversation allait finir par tourner en rond s'il ne le faisait pas, ne souhaitant pas empêcher le cours de commencer au plus vite.

« Mais t'es encore plus con que je le pensais bordel de merde ! » S'écria de nouveau l'explosif en relançant le débat, avant de se recevoir un l'équivalent d'une semaine de pluie sur le visage.

« Si tu veux vraiment devenir un héros commence déjà par parler correctement. » Annonça platement une voix qu'Izuku reconnu immédiatement.

« Kouta-kun ! Ah mais … Tu utilises ton alter ? C'est génial ! » S'extasia Izuku sous le regard enragé d'un Katsuki trempé de la tête aux pieds et prêt à commettre un meurtre de sang-froid.

« Ouai, faut croire que c'est pratique de temps à autres. » Rétorqua nonchalamment le jeune garçon en s'essuyant les mains sur son t-shirt, ignorant volontairement les regards de mort que l'explosif lui lançait.

« Il s'entraîne tous les jours depuis l'année dernière. » Commenta Mandaley en riant alors que Kota devenait progressivement rouge de la tête aux pieds.

« Mandaley ! » Hurla le jeune garçon avec un embarras qui lui valut un « trop mignon » de la part de toutes les filles de la classe d'All Might et d'Aizawa.

« Je suis content que tu apprécies enfin- »

« Je n'aime toujours pas les héros si c'est ce que t'allais dire, mais y'en a bien un que je pourrais peut-être soutenir quand il débutera. » Annonça le neveu de Mandalay en détournant le regard d'Izuku.

« Kouta-kun. » Marmonna l'adolescent avec fierté et reconnaissance alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Tu chiales vraiment ?! Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit. » Répliqua Kouta en tournant le dos à Izuku, faisant ainsi semblant de bouder.

« Non, non, non attend Kouta-kun ! J'étais juste tellement content et surpris que … Ne fait pas la tête ! C'est juste que a te voir utiliser ton alter et me dire ça … je me suis juste dis que si je peux continuer à aider des gens comme ce jour-là avec toi alors ça ne me dérange pas de me briser les bras à nouveau ! » Annonça joyeusement Iuzku sous les regards mi-exaspéré mi-admiratif de ses camarades de classes.

« Idiot ! » Rétorqua Kouta en lui mettant un coup de pied dans le tibia. « T'as faillis crever arrête de te réjouir ! » Le réprimanda en vain le jeune garçon alors qu'Izuku souriait de toutes ses dents.

La classe entière rit en observant le duo se chamailler gentiment, chacun acceptant silencieusement de ne pas en vouloir à Deku pour leur avoir caché la vérité sachant qu'il avait simplement voulu leur empêcher de s'inquiéter inutilement, surtout après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser. Ses amis avait encore une fois l'occasion de constater à quel point Izuku se rapprochait rapidement de ce que Stain considérait être un véritable héros, une personne qui sauvait le « corps » mais surtout le « cœur » et « l'esprit » des victimes, une personne qui ne servait pas ses propres intérêts mais qui serait capable de se sacrifier pour aider son prochain sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Comme à son habitude l'adolescent s'était mêlé de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas, avait promis d'aider ce petit qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam risquant sa propre vie et son rêve de devenir un héros et ce, pour sauver un garçon qui le haïssait du plus profond de ses tripes. Izuku avait pourtant finis par réussir là où tous les autres avaient faillis, montrant encore une fois qu'il disposait d'un petit quelque chose en plus qui le différenciait de tous les autres héros. Kouta était la preuve vivante de la force et de la bonté d'Izuku : ce garçon qui détestait les alters et les héros plus que tout aux mondes jusqu'à les exclurent entièrement de son existence alors que tous les enfants de son âge ne parlaient et ne juraient que par les héros, utilisait aujourd'hui son alter avec aisance et avouait même qu'il soutiendrait son sauveur lorsqu'il deviendrait un héros.

« Décidément tu as vraiment la manie de te mêler de ce qu'il ne te regarde pas. » Le réprimanda narquoisement Shouto pour le punir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de ne pas lui avoir parlé de la gravité de ses blessures.

« Todoroki-kun … ne dit pas ça comme ça. » Implora Izuku en comprenant que l'adolescent faisait référence à ce qu'Il avait fait pour lui lors du festival sportif.

« Enfin faut bien avouer que t'as du style mon pote ! » Le sauva Kirishima en lui passant le bras autour du cou. « Sérieusement ce gosse t'avais quand même foutu un coup de poing entre les jambes la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés et regarde maintenant ! »

« C'est presque comme de la magie. » Continua Denki en riant.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Midoriya. » Continua Shouto en souriant alors qu'Izuku redevenait rouge car à nouveau devenu le centre de l'attention de ses amis légèrement tapageurs.

« Fermez-la. » Marmonna Kouta en rougissant alors qu'il repensait à l'attitude méprisable qu'il avait eue ce jour-là envers Izuku qui n'avait souhaité que se présenter à lui par politesse.

« Ahem ! Maintenant que tout est réglé, nous allons peut-être pouvoir commencer l'entraînement ! » Cria Pixie-bob à la place d'All Might qui déprimait dans un coin de ne pas avoir pu l'occasion de placer une seule phrase depuis l'arrivée des Pussycats.

« Pardon, nous nous sommes laissés emporter ! » S'excusa Izuku en saluant maladroitement à plusieurs reprises ses professeurs.

« Veuillez nous excusez pour notre manque de discernement, nous ne recommencerons plus ! » S'excusa également Iida qui prenait toujours son rôle de délégué à cœur.

« Je vais buter ce gosse. » Grogna Katsuki alors qu'il était trempé de la tête au pied à cause de l'intervention du jeune garçon.

« Good ! Maintenant que tout le monde en a terminé avec ses discussions personnelles, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer en quoi consiste cet entraînement. » Commença joyeusement All Might qui avait enfin l'occasion de prendre la parole. « Comme vous le savez nous avons demandé à GreenTea une héroïne professionnelle spécialisée dans le sauvetage en forêt ainsi qu'à votre professeur Cementoss de construire un nouveau terrain d'entraînement appelé Ground Delta qui vous permettra de parfaire votre entraînement héroïque sur les terrains montagneux et forestiers ! Cependant comme un exercice aussi banal qu'une simulation de sauvetage serait bien ennuyeux nous avons décidé d'y ajouté un peu de challenge ! Et c'est là que mes collègues les pussycats entrent en jeu. »

« La victime à sauver sera Kouta qui a accepté de se prêter à l'exercice. » Expliqua Mandalay en souriant à son neveu qui soupirait plus pour conserver son image détachée que pour exprimer un quelconque ennui que pourrait lui procurer cet exercice.

« Il jouera le rôle d'un enfant perdu dans la forêt qui est poursuivi par des vilains. » Continua Pixie –bob en sautillant joyeusement sur place.

« Votre but sera de trouver Kouta avant les vilains nyan~ »

« Nous jouerons les vilains et nous ne nous retiendrons pas nos coups, assurez vous de nous divertir un peu. » Rajouta froidement Tiger.

« Vous devrez traiter Kouta-shonen comme un véritable enfant en danger cela implique de le rassurer et de l'empêcher d'être blessé durant l'exercice. Le premier groupe qui retrouve Kouta-shonen aura gagné ! Avez-vous des questions ? »

« All Might-sensei, vous n'avez pas précisé si une fois que Kouta-chan a été trouvé par une équipe nous devrons nous allier pour le protéger ou nous battre pour le récupérer et gagner la course kero. »

« My bad ! Bien sûr vous devrez éviter les Pussycats mais également vos camarades, après tout c'est une course cependant n'y aller pas trop fort, Kouta-shonen ne doit pas être blessé parce que vous avez pris trop à cœur cet exercice. » Expliqua All Might qui faillit rire en voyant le regard satisfait de certains de ses élèves qui semblaient avoir hâte d'en découdre avec leurs camarades. « D'autres questions ? »

« Sensei ?! »

« Oui Iida-shonen ? »

« Vous n'avez pas précisé de combien d'individus sont composés les groupes ! »

« Et bien étant donné que vous êtes 20 dans cette classe, nous allons tirer au sort 10 duos qui devront trouver Kouta-shonen. » Expliqua All Might en désignant un petit saladier que tenait Mandalay dans les mains.

« Kouta sera notre main innocente nyan~ » Annonça joyeusement Ragdoll, sous le regard ennuyé du concerné qui se prêta tout de même au jeu et se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour tirer au sort les duos.

« … Jirou et Kirishima, Kaminari et Yaoyorozu, Kouda et Satou, Sero et Mineta, Aoyama et Shoji, Ojirou et Harakagure, Todoroki et Ashido, Uraraka et Iida, Asui et Tokoyami, enfin Bakugou et Midoriya. » Énonça Kouta avec un ton plat et dénué de sentiment, comme s'il s'agissait de lire une liste de course.

« Pourquoi je suis encore avec idiot Deku !? » Commenta l'explosif avec mécontentement.

«C'est le tirage au sort Kacchan, on y peut rien. » Rétorqua Izuku par habitude.

« Tch. » Tiqua simplement Katsuki en s'éloignant de Deku comme s'il souhaitait fuir le plus loin possible de son équipier.

« Midoriya ? » L'appela Todoroki derrière lequel traînait une Ashido plus que satisfaite du résultat de ce tirage au sort.

« Qu'y a-t-il Todoroki-kun ? »

« Bonne chance avec Bakugou. » L'encouragea son meilleur ami non sans un sourire en coin.

« Oui, tu vas en avoir besoin ! » Ajouta Ochako en lui frappant amicalement le dos pour lui montrer qu'il avait tout son soutien.

« Cela dit tu sembles être maudis Midoriya, te retrouver à chaque fois en équipe avec Bakugou ... tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Recovery Girl. » Renchérit l'adolescent avec une mine faussement désolée et surtout faussement sérieuse qui fit rire ses amis.

« Ah … ?! T'as un problème double-face ?! Je vais vous exploser bande d'extras ! » Hurla le concerné dont des explosions s'échappaient de ses paumes recouvertes de sueurs à cause du climat encore très chaud de ce mois de Septembre.

« Bakugou-kun arrête d'appeler tout le monde comme ça, ce n'est pas correct ! » Le réprimanda Iida avec un ton exemplaire et digne de leur délégué de classe.

« T'es pas ma putain de mère ! » Rétorqua Katsuki en grognant alors que Kirishima lui frappait amicalement le dos avant de se prendre une explosion au visage dont il évita habilement les dégâts en se durcissant par habitude.

« C'est pas bientôt fini vos enfantillages ? » Demanda Tiger dont l'aura mortelle qui émanait de son corps amena tous les étudiants qui se plaignaient ou non de leur groupe à se taire sous peine de représailles particulièrement violente.

« Bien maintenant que tout est prêt et que Kouta est caché dans la forêt vous pouvez y aller ! En espérant que vous ne mourrez pas trop vite fufufu. » Commenta Pixie-bob avec un rire sadique qui fit frissonner les étudiants de la classe 2-A.

« Nous rentrerons dans 1 minute à vous d'en tirer profit nyan~ » Annonça Ragdoll en souriant.

« Nous n'irons pas de main morte alors attention à vos arrières ! »

« J'en ai marre des entraînements à la Yuuei. » Se plaignit Jirou en sachant parfaitement que tous ressortirait lessivé de cette séquence d'entraînement.

« Moi aussi ! Il va encore y avoir plein de monstre de boue tout partout comme la dernière fois ! » Rajouta Hagakure en pleurant alors qu'Ojirou lui tapotait doucement l'épaule pour la rassurer.

« Je ne veux pas y aller. » Se plaignit Mineta sans que personne n'y prête vraiment attention.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix fufufu. » Annonça sombrement Pixie-bob en agitant ses bras.

« Oh non … »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense … pas vrai ? » Demanda Ochako avec une voix terrifiée alors qu'elle sentait le sol se mettre à bouger sous ses pieds.

« PAS ENCORE ! » Hurlèrent la plupart des adolescents alors qu'ils perdaient leur équilibre sur le sol se mouvant de manière incontrôlable sous leurs pieds.

Pendant que la terre se soulevait sous les pieds des adolescents sachant parfaitement ce que Pixie-bob allait faire, puisqu'elle leur avait déjà fait subir cette expérience traumatisante l'an passé, chacun se préparait mentalement à la chute. Les étudiants commençaient à peine à se relever après avoir été violemment jeté au sol lorsqu'ils entendirent All Might hurler distinctement un « START » au loin, avant que de monstrueux hurlements ne retentissent dans toutes les directions.

« Que l'entraînement commence et que le meilleur gagne ! » Fut la phrase transmise par la pensée à tous les élèves dispersés dans la forêt via l'alter de Mandalay qui surent que seul l'enfer les attendait.

* * *

Voilà chapitre terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (parce que ça fait toujours plaisir), bien évidemment si certaines choses ne vous ont pas plus j'accepte également les critiques à condition qu'elles soient constructives (pas de méchanceté gratuite). Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui je l'espère arrivera avant Noël ou tout du moins avant la fin du mois de Décembre ^^.


End file.
